St Trinians
by cynmonstrosity
Summary: Bella Swan is a award winning artist and the newest student at the boarding school St. Trinians School for the Arts. But what happends when she meets a boy with a guitar and a killer crooked grin? High School is complicated enough with out him! All Human.
1. Welcome Miss Swan

The first time I saw him was the first time Charlie dropped me off at St

The first time I saw him was the first time Charlie dropped me off at St. Trinians, my new boarding school. He was sitting on the stone barrier around the entrance way tuning his guitar. His bronze unruly hair lightly brushed his eyes and his pale skin almost blended with the white stone around him.

I couldn't help but stare at something as beautiful as him while Charlie made this way to the trunk of the cruiser to grab my bag out of it. When he slammed the trunk closed half a dozen heads turned to my direction, including the boy with the guitar. My face turned a slight scarlet color from all of those faces while I took my bag from Charlie.

"Okay Bella are you sure you want to do this?" He basically pleaded to me for the thousandth time that day alone.

I sighed.

"Yeah Dad, St. Trinians will be great for me. This place has more opportunities for me than Forks High School ever did."

"I know Bells. I'm just going to miss you."

"You're going to miss my cooking." I pointed out smugly.

"That's only part why. I'm going to miss your company as well."

I smiled and gave him one last hug. It is hard for Charlie to express himself. He kissed my forehead and made his way back to the cruiser. I waved timidly as he drove away leaving me in front of the giant stone building that is now my school.

Once I couldn't see him anymore I turned my head back to the area where I saw the boy. But all I saw was the stone wall where he once sat. Biting my lip I made my way into the giant stone building, at a very slow pace, I didn't want to start my first day with a major accident on my hands.

The interior of the inside shocked me when I stepped into the area. On my right was what looked like the entrance to the dinning hall where to my left looked like the main office area. The theme was sort of like a café, like where people could sit and talk while drinking coffee and work on other things. The walls were a tan color but you could hardly see it with all of the painting's on the walls. The floors had a surprisingly familiar dark glossy hardwood floor. Around the area they had light brown leather couches where students where talking. They had a little coffee kiosk in the corner with a long line and little black metal tables with metal chairs.

It was beautiful for a school, I even though that I was at this little place where me and my friends would go every Friday night. It seemed perfect but I don't know it just doesn't feel the way it should have. Shaking the thought out of my head I turned left to the main office window.

The secretary was talking on the talking on the phone about a guy named Paul when I appeared at the window but didn't seem to notice me. She finally looked at me when I dropped my bag on the floor with a loud thud to get her attention. Giving me a displeasing look she hung up the phone and gave me one of those fake smiles like tour guides or flight attendants gave to people.

"May I help you with something?" She asked in her nasally voice.

"Yeah, I'm Isabella Swan. I was told to check in here for my room assignment." I recited it perfectly like the way I practiced.

That little smile on her face turned into a disappointing frown.

"So you're the new girl we've been waiting for, the one with all the talent?" Her voice turned cold at this question while she printed something.

"Umm yes, that's me." I quickly answered while picking at my nail bed.

"You don't look like much of an artist to me."

"You don't look like much of a high school secretary." I snapped back at her. I hated when people would say things like that to me. She looked astonished at my response while she grabbed a few papers from the printer.

"Touché" She handed me the papers and used her fuzzy purple pen to point at each one while she explained, "The first sheet is your dorm assignment. Your roommate should know that you are coming today and have your key otherwise you've got the wrong room. The second sheet has your schedule. You have regular classes in the morning and your programs classes in the afternoon. The third is the map to the school. Breakfast is from 6-8, lunch is 12-2, and dinner is 5-8. If you don't have food program set up then talk to Miss Nash in the dining hall. Curfew is 10 on weekdays and is extended to 12 on weekends; don't get caught out of your dorm after that or you will be punished. Got that all?

I stared at the papers trying to commit all of the things she said to memory and after a few moments I nodded my head slightly looking back at the secretary. She gave me that fake smile again.

"Welcome to St. Trinians Miss Swan."

"Thanks." I sighed as I pulled my bag from off the floor with a huff and slowly made my way down to a hall that was suppose to lead to an exit near my dorm. While I walked it seemed like everyone was starting at me, I started to feel self conscious. After a few minuets of this my bag started to feel heavier. As I started up a flight of steps not knowing where I was heading the bag started to feel like it was full of 100 rocks. The bag decided to start to pull me down the stairs. I was about to scream when I felt someone catch me before I fell. Once the bag was safely on the ground and my body was balanced I turned to my personal hero.

"Thank you so much." I breathed.

The boy just gave me a little smirk. He was about 5 inches taller than me or so. His skin was pale like that boy with the guitar, but he had brownish blonde hair instead of bronze. His eyes were a deep brown color, no black.

"No problem, I just didn't want to see you break your neck." The response that he gave me was in a friendly tone.

"Yeah, well I guess I did pack a lot of things." I said slightly embarrassed.

"I'm Jasper Hale." He said reaching out his hand to me.

"Bella Swan." I took the hand and shook it but pulled away quickly because it felt like he had an iceberg under his hand.

"Sorry cold hands, been that way all my life. I should have warned you before you grabbed it."

"No it is fine. I was just surprised."

He smiled slightly as he looked at my bag and then quickly back at me.

"Wait a moment you're Isabella Swan?" He seemed surprised while I nodded to him.

"Guilty as charged." I sighed.

"Sorry again it's just that you don't look like an artist."

"You mean I don't have mulit-colored hair with body perceings and esteem issues like most articles said about me?"

"Yeah, sort of something like that."

"I get that a lot to tell you the truth."

He quickly dropped the subject and moved on thank God.

"So where are you heading?" He asked. I looked down at my dorm assignment.

"Umm, Henson Hall." He gave me a chuckle, "Oh don't tell me I missed it?"

"Yes, but I'll show you where it is myself." He leaned down and grabbed my duffel before I could protest.

"You don't have to carry my bag." I said not wanting to be rude but I was actually pretty glad he did.

"Its no problem, were only about a 2 minuet walk away from it." He made his way back down the stairs carrying my duffel as I followed behind.

As we made our way across the campus I couldn't believe how beautiful it was. It looked more like a college than a high school. Jasper would look and me a chuckle whenever I found something else to gape at. When we walked pass this gray marble fountain in front of my dorm I couldn't help but stare at it. The way that the light hit the clear blue water, it was too spectacular for words to come out of my mouth. The statue in the middle was of a lady, she looked deep in thought even though she had water shooting out of her head.

Jasper turned to look at it with me when he noticed that I stopped moving. He sighed and dropped my bag to the floor. But even the harsh sound of the bag hitting the ground couldn't get me out of this trace the women put me in.

After a moment Jasper finally gave in and talked.

"Pretty isn't it?" He sighed.

"No. It is beautiful. Now tell the fountain you are sorry." I demanded of him. Of course he couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Are you serious?" He managed to say throw his hysterics.

"Like a heart attack" I responded while I pushed him to the fountain. Once he realized I meant business he placed his hand on the marble around the water and sighed.

"My apologies fountain." He then looked at me and my approving smile.

Making his way back to my bag I looked around and saw the sign in front of a red and yellow stone building. It said 'Henson Hall' in giant green letters. I felt a hand on the small of my back as I was pushed into the direction of the building.

"Here we are, Henson Hall" Jasper handed me my bag and smiled slightly at the expression on my face, "Give me your phone."

Baffled as always I silently handed him my razor and watched him punch in some numbers. After he shut it and handed it back to me he gave me the Jasper Grin and walked away. But over his shoulder he yelled back to me, "I'll see you around Bella."

I smiled back at him slightly and shouted back, "Bye Jasper."

Once I saw him walk into another building I opened the door to my new dorm house. I looked like a smaller version of the main building but instead of the dinning hall on my right there was a lounge area. A bunch of people were surrounding a plasma television playing guitar hero. There was also a tiki bar and a few pinball machines. But the thing that caught my attention the most was the billiards table.

_Sweet. Now I don't have to get a job to get some money._

To my left there was a little reception area where we could get our mail and stuff. The person behind the desk which I assumed was my dorm advisor stared at me. Sighing knowing what she was probably thinking I swallowed my pride and went over to her.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan. Would you mind telling me where I could find room…334?" I asked in my most polite voice I could get.

"So you're the girl that we have been waiting for. The artist who won about 50 different major art awards by age 14 or something?" She asked me very smugly.

"Okay I won 5 art awards and yes I won all five in the pass few years. Now can you tell me where I can find room 334?" I snapped at her.

She looked at me like I just insulted her mother, grandma, and her fashion sense in the same sentence. "Up three floors and to the left, you can't miss it."

I sighed out a thank you and walked over to the elevator pressing the button as hard as I could manage. I hated that Charlie was right about how everyone will think I'm this big shot artist. The truth is all of my artwork that got those awards were done in my high school art class room, most of the time I was there skipping out on Trig. When the elevator finally arrived 2 girls came out and stared at me when I made my way into the elevator and pressed the button with the 3 on it. I'm not quite sure but as the doors closed I thought I heard a giggle.

When the doors opened back up I made my way left like the woman told me. What did she mean about you can't miss it? I looked at the numbers run up as I walked down the hall.

_326…328…330…332…334_

I bet you my face looks like I just seen a ghost. This door wasn't like the others, dark wooden brown. This door was white with gold designs and it was two doors wide. I quickly check the number on my paper and the number on the door about 5 times before I believed that this was my room.

Taking a huge breath I lightly knock on the door. I think it was maybe 2 seconds before this girl answered. She had short black hair and she was pretty small for a junior in high school. She reminded me of a pixie for the most part.

"Are you Isabella?" She practically screamed at me with excitement.

"Bella actually. So i'm guessing you are my room mate?" I asked nervously.

"Yes!" She flew the door open and embraced me in a hug. Its amazing how someone that small could have that much strength. "I'm Alice Cullen."

Once she released me I couldn't help but smile back at her. I have a feeling I am going to like her. She's the first one here that hasn't looked at me like I had an extra head growing.

"Well come on in!" Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me inside of our dorm.

It was probably the biggest one on campus. It had two double beds with a white table in the middle of them. A, what I presume, walk in closet, a matching plasma like the one downstairs, and a private bathroom. The floors were white carpet and the walls had fancy yellow wallpaper. But my favorite part was the fact that we had a bay window behind our beds with a yellow cushion seat over looking the fountain.

"How did I end up scoring this room?" I ask amazed by the room in front of me as I placed my bag on the bed Alice pointed was mine.

"Well this room was made for me because my dad is the headmaster. But when he told me that you were coming I insisted that you and I were going to be roommates. I mean you're practically famous." She explained as she grabbed something off the white desk on her end I assumed.

I lay down on my new bed and I was immediately sent to heaven. I really think I'm going to like my roommate. Alice plopped herself next to me on my bed.

"Come on you can get acquainted with your bed later." She nudged me in the stomach. I sat up giggling for some reason. She started giggling with me but then we stopped after a minuet or so. She handed me a metal object as she quickly grabbed my phone from my pocket.

"There is your key Bella. I made it look b-e-a-utiful if I do say so myself." She bragged with a hint of playfulness in her voice. I smiled at her and looked at my key. She painted it purple and it had a white rhinestone B on it. She punched in something on my phone and then grabbed her own and tossed it to me.

"Put in your number. Cause I don't want to lose you and have no way of finding where you are." While I punched in each number carefully she took out her key to show me. "Look now our keys match." Her key was like mine except hers was pink and had a white rhinestone A on it. I handed her phone back to her.

"Wait how did you know to put a B on it?" I questioned.

"Oh that, well in all your interviews you were like and I quote 'It's BELLA!!' end quote." She snickered at me.

I smiled back at her. "I think I'm going to like you."

She smirked at me. "I think I'm going to like you too." Alice then flipped open her cell phone and pulled me in tighter so our faces like smashed together. Then she took a picture of us smiling like idiots at our new friendship.

**A/N: So this is the first chapter. Hope you like it, I will try to update regularly but come on and give me a little break this is my first fan fiction. This chapter wasn't that exciting because I basically had to set down some ground. Later Gator. **

- _C y n t h i a_


	2. Bloddy Mona Lisa

The first time I saw him was the first time Charlie dropped me off at St

Last night was pretty nice. First Alice took me on a tour of the campus. Let me just say that as amazing it is during the day, at night it just has a completely different charm. The old fashion London street lights' reflecting off the banners and sculptures is just magical. But as we made our way back to our dorm with our Chinese food and Alice rambling about introducing me to her family or something like that I saw my fountain again.

The fountain water now had a white glow through the water. They had lights at the bottom to make the water glow like that. But even as beautiful as that was it was the woman that held my attention more than anything. Her skin glowed brighter from all the lights around her. But I could have been imaging it but this time she didn't look deep in thought she looked oddly happy.

After Alice finally pulled me away from the fountain we head towards the elevator. When I turned around I saw the same woman at the desk still staring at me. Alice stopped her rambling when she noticed the woman too.

"Claudia! Stop staring at her like she is one of your boyfriend's mediocre sculptures!" Alice looked pretty happy about herself when this Claudia just looked down at her magazine as we got onto the elevator. When the doors slid closed, that's when Alice really went off.

"Can you believe her? I mean it's not like you came here to get stared at like you are the Mona Lisa! So what if you won a few major art awards?? You are no different than the rest of us! Going to school, trying to pass, and confused about the world just like the bloody rest of us!" I couldn't help myself; I grabbed her and pulled her into one of the biggest hugs I have ever given.

Alice of course being Alice laughed, "Come on Bella you almost made me drop the Chinese food."

"Thank you." That's all I could say to her as I slowly released her.

"For what?" She asked with real worry in her eyes.

"For understanding that I'm no different from the rest of you. For taking me in and treating me like a real friend. I haven't had one of those in a long time. Sure I have had some of those fake friends who just wanted to talk to me because of my work. One time I get a text message from Emma Watson wanting to go shopping some time." I just poured out to her like she was my pychotrist.

"Oh Bells its not rocket science. Anyone can figure it out. It is just that some people are blind to what is the most obvious thing in the world." When the doors opened we headed to our room and we spent most of the night talking and watching movies. When I finally convinced Alice that we should go to bed it was almost 1am.

Putting on my white t shirt and gray sweat pants, my usual pajamas, and brushed my teeth I laied down in my bed. Oh My God it was comfortable. I was basicly asleep when Alice whispered to me from her bed.

"Bella?" Her voice was so tiny I could barley hear her.

"Yeah?"

"You don't happen to still have Emma Watson's number?"

I laughed, "Goodnight Alice." I tossed my body to face away from her.

"So is that a yes?"

"Night."

The last thing I heard that night was a sigh from the bed next to mine.

"Isabella Swan everyone."

Ugh, I knew that chemistry was going to be hell from the second Mr.Banner said my name. Once the last syllable of 'bella' came out of his mouth 16 heads looked up and plastered their eyes on me. They looked like they were starring me down for some reason, trying to see if I was a threat to them or something. The only reason I could tell this was because I was given this look over and over again today already and it isn't even lunch yet.

Biting on my bottom lip I kepted my head down as I made my way to the back of the class where the only empty table was. I took in a deep breath wishing for probally the thousandth time that Alice was in a single class with me. But I am in the Art program while she's a singer in the Music program.

Not really wanting to pay attention today I took out my scheck pad and continued this drawing of the view from my window at my moms house. I really didn't like drawling it from the polaoroid, but the real thing was in Florida while I am in Washington. The one problem about drawling in class is that I get way to lost in my own work that I just zone out everyone else. For example I didn't notice when someone walked into the room. When Mr.Banner complained about the person being late. Or when said person sat next to me.

"That's a very nice drawling" A voice smooth as velvet told me in my ear. The voice sent shivers down my neck.

I turned my head to look at the owner of the voice. When I saw his face all I could do was breath a thank you. It was the boy with the guitar yesterday. He was even more beautiful up close. His eyes were a light golden color, sort of a topaz. His bronze hair a little more messed up today, but otherwise he was perfect. He looked like he belonged on the Calvin Klein poster that Angela had above her bed.

He good tell that I was at a lost of words by his appearance.

"Edward," His lips turned into the most breath taking crooked smile.

"Bell−" I was cut of short but Mr. Banner who decided to come over to our table to make sure we were getting along.

"Ah, Isabella" Mr. Banner gave me one of those little kind teachers smiles, "I see you have met your lab partner for the semester."

I mouth dropped open. I get to spend and hour almost every day with this creature next to me. Mr. Banner's phone started ringing before I could respond to him. Once he was out of ear shot Edward turn towards me.

"Isabella huh?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, but I prefer Bella." I said very sternly to him. But he put that little grin on his face again.

"What about Izzy? You have a problem being called that?"

The only person that ever called me Izzy before was this babysitter I had when I was four or so. But before I could tell him 'No, Bella' Mr. Banner, who is getting on my nerves, hung up the phone and yelled my name.

"Isabella, You are wanted in the headmasters office, imeditly." His voice was stern.

_Oh Shit._

I packed up my stuff in silence and slid it into my bag. Slowly getting up I sneaked one last glance at Edward. But he was staring right back at me.

"See you later Izzy." His voice was cool and casual.

I bit my lip and made my way out of the room and back onto the campus. Breathing in the air I slowly made my way to the main building. The air around me helped me to think more clearly. At that table all I could smell was Edward. He smells so good, its intoxicationg. I am just glad that I can actually walk in a straight line towards the headmasters office.

Once I reached there I read the name on the door slowly.

_Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Headmaster_

Okay I knew that it was Alice's father but I don't know seeing his name on the door seemed to make it more bevieable. I exhaled my big breathe and knocked lightly.

"Come in." A smoothing voice yelled from behind the door. Twisting the knob I held my breath and pushed the door open. A man who didn't look even 30 sat behind the desk looking down at a folder. He lifted his head up and smiled at me. Not a fake like I've gotten all day, but a real one.

"Isabella, would you take a seat?" His voice sounded like he wasn't mad a me. I carefully sat down in the leather chair and started to breath again.

"So Isabella−" I didn't let him finish the sentence.

"Bella … please."

"Bella," He still had on that smile. "How are you liking St. Trinians?"

"Its beautiful, I'm so gracious that you guys allowed me to come here."

"Well its our pleasure Bella. You have gotten our little school a lot of attention and im glad you came. Alice can't stop talking about her new friend and how much fun they have been having already."

"I really like her to. She's probably the nicest person ive met her."

"So the real reason I've called you her Bella is to talk to you about something." His voice turned a bit more stern.

I held my breath and bit my lip while I waited for him to continue.

"Well we at St. Trinians are wondering if you will do us the honor and let us host an art show showing off your work. A dinner will be provided, you can invite all of your friends, and we will invite some major art colleges to your show."

I sighed, "What's the catch?"

He took a deep breath, "We want you to create a few new pieces to exhibit at the show."

"How many?"

"We were thinking about 3 to 5."

I felt like hyperventilating. There is no way that I can do 3 to 5 new pieces but the end of the semester. It took time to make the masterpieces that won those art awards, the shortest took me about 3 months just to get the shading right.

"Bella, you don't have to say yes right away. But please think about it. It would be a very wise choice for your future."

I just nodded my head slowly and made my way to the door. I had to get out of here. As I bursted through from the main doorway people stared. No surprised I ran to my fountain. I didn't stop till I was there. I got my breathing to normal and layed on the marble.

"Bella? Are you okay? You look a little pale…"

I squinted my eyes to look at Jasper who sat next my head looking down on me.

"I'm fine. Just in shock that's all."

"Tell me about it."

I don't know why it is so easy to talk to Jasper. We just sat there for an hour talking about my could be art show and various of things. I felt like I could trust him with anything at the moment.


	3. Hitler in a prom dress

I walked to the music building cursing my very existence. How could I let Headmaster Cullen talk me into having my own art show at the end of this school year? Deep breaths now Bella, don't hyperventilate. You just have one semester to make at least 3 new pieces. Even tough with studying, regular assignments, and hopefully some friends you would be totally lucky to finish one piece.

_Oh please God let me catch Alice when she gets out of class._

My steady walk broke out into a run. I pushed open the door and ran down the hall. That is when I heard the music.

I stood there completely still trying to catch my breath.

Once I was breathing at a steady pace once again, I don't know why, but I followed the music. I felt like it was leading me. It led me to a mini concert hall where I'm guessing the music students had their concerts.

It was dark and that was good. The only light was shinning on the stage. A grand black piano shone under the light. I stood near the back row of seats in awe at the sounds that were escaping from it. The musician had their back turned away from me so I couldn't see who it was.

Slowly I sat down in the seat closest to the aisle. I placed my bag on the floor, unhooked it, and carefully took out my sketch book. I started drawling the piano in time with the music it seemed like. I had most of the outline of the piano by the time the music stopped, though I didn't hear the piece end.

"How long have you been there Izzy?"

My pencil tip broke when he said my name.

_Edward…_

He didn't even turn around to look at me. How could he tell I was there?

"A while," I breathed to him.

He turned his body away from the keys and right in my eye sight. We just sat there looking at each other for a few moments. I gave serious thought to just grabbing my stuff and run to my dorm. But then I changed my mind when his face broke into that breath taking crooked grin.

"Hold on for a second." His voice still smooth and velvet sounding like it was this morning. I would have told him okay, if I could make any sound come out of my mouth. It felt dry all of a sudden while I watched him gather his stuff and slowly make his way off the stage and walk to where I was sitting.

I flipped my sketch book shut before he could see that I was drawling him, it was embarrassing enough to get caught in what would seem to him as stalkerism but if you were drawling him too now that would just be the icing on the restraining order cake.

He stood in front of me to my left side facing me. Even in the dark he looked amazing.

"May I be obligated to know as to why you are hiding out in the back of the auditorium watching me play piano?" His eyes were fully locked on mine so I couldn't help but to have the truth spill out of me.

"Well I was on my way to talk to my roommate; hoping to catch her when she got out of class. When I heard you playing and the next thing I know I am here in the back listening to you." It came out of my mouth so fast I wasn't sure if he could understand what I just rambled at him.

I held my breath while he let what I said sink in. I was surprised when I heard a soft chuckle from him. I grimaced at him hoping that either he could see it for feel it.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I haven't heard that one yet." His grin was still in its normal crooked place.

"What do you mean, 'You haven't heard that one before?'"

"Well a lot of people, girls mostly but once in a while an egar guy or two, will come in here and sort of spy on me. They all use the same excuse of either; 1, being lost, or 2, waiting for someone. But I never go someone that came not to see me but to listen to my music."

"In all fair judgement I didn't even know that it was you playing." I placed my sketch book back in my bag and stood up. He stood there gaping at me like he was just shot in the balls with a paintball gun not even a yard away from him.

"Well sorry for intureding on your little music session." I made my way out the back door and was in the main lobby area instantly. I was out the main door before I realized that Edward was right behind me. I finally noticed when I felt his hand on my arm telling me to stop. I turned to look at him; he still had that stupid grin on his face

"Before you go Izzy can you answer me one thing?" I let out a frustrating sigh when he called me 'Izzy'.

"Shoot,"

"What did you think?" His eyes held real curioscity in them while he asked me. "Of my music, because I think that the tempo either needs to be picked up or slowed down or maybe I should change the key?"

I looked down at my feet with a little smile forming on my face. "It was beautiful, just the way it is. If you change one single thing I will come here, smack that little grin you have on your face, and kick your ass using that very piano bench." I forced myself to look back up into his eyes while I told him how I felt.

He made that little grin spread across his face. "I will try to keep that in mind."

I turned to walk away but once again he stopped me.

"Will you come tomorrow?" I gapped at him trying to find any ounce of joking in his face. There was none. "I want to play you a few more pieces and see how you feel about them." He continued noticing that I couldn't breathe none the less make words come out of my mouth. "I don't know why but… I feel like I can trust your opinion."

I took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled it thinking of a response to tell him. I was hoping to come up with something mysterious and witty but all I came up with was, "What time should I be here?"

His face seemed to brighten at my reply. "3:15, same place?"

"Perfect." This time I turned away and headed back to my dorm without him trying to stop me.

"I'll see you in chemistry tomorrow?" I smirked when I relized that it was Edward calling after me. I simply held my hand up and waved to him behind my shoulder. Let him ponder with that response. Good job Izz- err Bella.

I walked along the sidewalk to my dorm trying to find cloud formations to pass the time. I was suddenly tackled to the grass.

_Aw, shit that hurt!_

Once I was positive I was alive I opened one eye to see a face starring down on me. This face I knew and because of that I was going to get revenge.

"Shit Jasper. What the frick was that about?" I rolled him off of me so I could sit up. But all I could do was lean on my left forearm since my right hand was rubbing my side.

"You seemed like you were sleep walking and me, being the wonderful citizen I am, stopped you before you could have harmed our townsfolk." He laid on my side with a smug little look on his face. I smacked him on the side of his head.

"I wasn't asleep El Stupido. I was looking at the clouds and thinking." I laid back down cause the soreness in my side didn't allow me to sit up anymore.

"See anything of interest?"

"Well, I saw a pig."

"Wow, and did he have a curly tail?" I frowned at the sarcasim in his voice.

"Yes as a matter of fact." He laughed to himself making me very annoyed. "Well then if you're such an expert cloud watcher then what do you see?"

"Hitler in a prom dress," He said in an 'any four year old could have pointed that one out' tone.

"Who's his date?"

"The Nazi general of course, I mean who else could pull off that stunning tuxedo?"

We laughed together for a while just talking and staring at the clouds. I could finally feel the pain in my side dulling down. "Jas help me up."

I could here him give a small sigh as he got up with ease. I sat there with my hands held out like a 2 year old wanting to be picked up. His hands were icy like the day before. When he pulled me up I knew my face made a look like I just ate 5 warheads at once. My side was blazing from the pulling.

"You okay?" He looked at me with those worried eyes that you would usually see on a dog.

"Yeah, my side is just a bit sore from your little escapaied earlier."

He gave me that little smile while I heard his phone vibrate on its clip. Pointing a finger at me symbolizing the 'give me a moment'. He flipped it open and read a text. His smile vanished as he flipped it closed again.

"Well there goes my dinner plans." He ran a hand through his blonde hair and let out a sigh.

"Well then do you want to grab some dinner with me?" I didn't even think before I asked him, it just came out like word vomit. But apparently he liked that idea because his smile appared on his face yet again.

"Sure, That sounds like a lot of fun."

I smiled back at him. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and flipped it opened to see the time. Only 4:30. I snapped it shut and lifted my face back to his.

"It's still pretty early. Do you want to meet at the Ledo's down the street at 5:30? I want to see if my roommate can come or something."

"Perfect, I have to catch a shower anyway." We smiled at each other and said our goodbyes as we made our way in different directions.

I pushed open the dorms door to fell a rush of air conditioning on my face. It felt oddly nice as I pushed the button for the elevator. I was distracted by Claudia and how she annoyingly poped her gum at me to notice that the elevator I was trying to get in to had people in it trying to get out. A tall girl with blonde hair and a large boy with curly brown hair brushed pass me as I squeezed pass them. I couldn't get a look at their faces before the doors slid closed.

Placing my key into the slot I turned it and basicly bargged my way into it. I closed the door back into place and threw my bag on my bed rambling to Alice, "Oh man Alice. You will never belive the day I had. First your dad called me into his office to discuss me hosting my own art show at the end of the semester. Then I was tackeled to the ground from which my side will probally never heal. Finally I ran into this guy-" I stopped babbling when I finally looked up at Alice and noticed that she wasn't alone.

There sitting on Alice's bed was Edward strumming a guitar while Alice sat at her desk looking at me. I slowly slid my hair behind my ear with my finger as Edward looked back up at me too. I knew my face was scarlet.

"I'm sorry. Am I inturrupping something?" My eyes flashed from Alice to Edward and back. Alice stood up then and made her way to my side laughing.

"No Bella, This is just my twin brother Edward." I looked at her in disbelief. Edward cant be her brother I mean his last name is… shit. I don't know his last name. Edward placed his guitar on the bed and made his way towards me.

"Edward Cullen," He held his hand out for me to shake it.

"Bella Swan," I took his hand and shook his it. It was cold but not as cold as Jasper's had been when I met him.


	4. Stupid shiny bronze haired God

The first time I saw him was the first time Charlie dropped me off at St

"Bella are you okay?" Alice placed her hands firmly on my shoulders and shook me like a washing machine. Surprisingly it worked to get me out of my trans I suddenly slipped into when Edward shook my hand.

"Gees Alice stop that," I pushed her hands off of me and flopped onto my bed rubbing my temples. "You were making my brain rattle in my head." I pushed my head to go in between my legs, when I get a brain ache this usually helps.

"Is she going to be alright?" Edward's voice was whispering, probably to Alice, in a voice that made me think for a second that he was concerned. But why should he be concerted, I've only know him for one day and apparently he didn't want people to know that we talked or even that we knew each other. Stupid shiny bronze haired modern Greek God.

"I don't know Edward." Alice sat down on my side and rubbing my back in little circles. It felt really nice against my numb skin. "Hey Bella?" Alice was whispering to me in a tone that was probably meant to not scare me. I lifted my head and pushed the hair off my face before responding.

"Yeah?" I knew my voice must have sounded pretty pitiful since Alice embraced me in an Alice hug at that moment.

"Do you want to grab some dinner with me and Edward? We'll let you ramble about your horrible day some more. Considering you look like hell it should be interesting." I couldn't help but smile at her. That was just so simply Alice right there.

I opened my mouth to tell her yes but then Jaspers face flashed through my mind. Ugh, I can't go with them no matter how much I wanted to. "Normally I would be all over that. But I made plans with a friend." Then I got an idea and my face broke out into one of those grins like from 'The Grinch Who Stole Christmas'. "Unless you want to come too, I sure my friend will be cool with you two coming." I caught a glance at the clock. I got a little more than 15 minuets till I'm supposed to be there.

"And where would we be going if we agreed?" Alice asked.

"Ledo's in about 15 minuets." Short and sweet, that was perfect Izz- Bella. Did I almost call myself Izzy?

Alice simply turned her head to Edward and they stared at each other like they were having a conversation without speaking. Weird, it's probably one of those twin things that no one gets unless you have a twin or something.

Alice turned back to me, "One condition, we get at least half the pizza with barbeque chicken on it." I sighed in protest but she gave me her 'you can't help but love me and agree with anything I say' look.

I managed to groan out a fine, which made her squeal and run into the bathroom to change even though I thought she look perfectly fine. Leaving me and Edward in my dorm room… alone. I grabbed my bag off the floor and onto my lap. I could feel his eyes on me as I took out my sketch pad and flipped it to the picture of the view from my window. I worked on the shading in the sky with a look a furry on my face.

Even though I didn't look up from my drawling I could hear Edward sigh and feel him sit on the foot of my bed. My lips grew thinner each moment that passed because I knew he was starring at me, annoyed no doubt.

"Oh, come on Izzy," the weird tone in his voice is what made my head lift up and stare into those topaz eyes, "don't be like this."

"Be like what Edward?" My voice had just the right amount of ice and acid at the same time. The combo of the two was just what I wanted and more.

"Just blocking me out for no reason, considering I don't even know what I did." I lowered my head away from his glare. I could feel him lean down into a laying position on my left side with a groan.

Inhaling a deep breath and setting my sketch pad on my lap I turned my head to look at him. His eyelids covered the topaz so I could talk without getting sucked into them, but the rest of his face looked uneasy. "Why didn't you tell Alice that we know each other? Do you not want people to know that we talk or something? Is it some sort of stupid little 'oh she is the new girl' shit?" My voice was barely over a whisper but still full of frustration. "And why didn't you tell me that you and Alice were related?"

He opened his eyes and stared back at me, and sighed. "Well I didn't know that you wanted her to know, I can't read minds you know." He sounded angry so I bit my lip and looked down. "And I did not know that you were Alice's roommate, so how could I tell you that? I mean come one think a little Izzy."

"Damnit Edward, why must you be right?" I laid back on my bed so I was right next to him.

I was expecting something sarcastic coming from him but all I heard was a chuckle. "I usually am. But I guess you will earn that over the next semester or so."

I couldn't help but give into those eyes, "I guess I am." We laid on my bed just staring at each other for a few perfect moments. But then Alice busted through the door and in surprise I fell backwards and onto the floor with a thud.

"Mother Dang Alice!" I shouted from the floor where I laid with pain surrounding my bottom area.

Edward rolled over to the other side of the bed and peered over the edge at me. But by now he and Alice were both in complete hysterics. "Are you going to live?" He asked in between laughs at me.

"I think I'll manage for now, but who knows." I was trying to say it with a straight face but was unsuccessful in this by the look on his face. "Can you help me up now?"

Still laughing he got up from the bed and stepped in front of me. He leaned down and pulled my arms up with the rest of my following. Once vertical I breathed a thank you and grabbed my bag off the floor. By then the laughing had stopped.

"So we going or what cause if we are we need to leave now." Alice nodded at me and we made our way down to the parking lot. Alice and I walked with our arms intertwined and whispering to each other with Edward in front of us leading the way to his car I'm supposing. We stopped at a Volvo and I looked at it while both of the climbed in.

"Bella come on and get in." Edward honked at me twice. Impatient little buggar isn't he? I climbed into the back seat as Alice fiddled with the radio and Edward drove us. Arguing with Alice that it was only like a 5 minuet drive to get there and how the radio was not necessary. But she ignored it and kept looking for a station.

Once we arrived I climbed out and made my way to the front of the restaurant. Standing by the entrance was Jasper waiting for me.

"Hey, I'm sorry were late. Alice had some wardrobe trouble." I pulled him into a 'hey' sort of hug. Once we pulled apart I stood back expecting the need to make introductions but apparently I didn't because Jasper and Edward were staring at each other like they were about to slit the other ones throat.

"Edward, I didn't know you were coming." Jasper's voice was icy and impersonal.

"Well it was sort of a last minuet thing. Alice and I were going to get something together but Bella insisted that we tag along." Edward's voice was acidier than icy back to him.

"Oh, well then let's go in shall we?" Jasper opened the door for Alice who went it with himself following. I took at step to follow them but I was held back by Edward.

"Edward what's your problem?" He stared at me as he held tightly to both of my arms. He seemed angry.

"How much do you know about this guy?" His face was close to mine, in a way that made me feel uncomfortable.

"Not much why?"

"Let's just say that we don't get along every well."

**A/N: Hey, Thank you to everyone who has added this story to your favorites and added it to your alerts. I work hard on this and reading your reviews really makes me smile and also lets me know how you think the story is going. So please review because it gives me insperration to write knowing people are looking forward to it.**

**The next chapter we will find out more about Jasper and Edward's relationship and we will see if either one of them will make it through dinner alive.**

**Ciao baby, Cynthia**


	5. Cullen vs Hale

The first time I saw him was the first time Charlie dropped me off at St

**A/N: Hey sorry for the wait. I have had finals the pass 2 weeks. Once my summer break begins (THIS FRIDAY!!) I will be updating a lot sooner. Also I have a next fan fiction I got an idea for. That will be up in a few weeks cause I want to get at least 3 chapters of it done before hand. Okay well that's all for now. Enjoy.**

_Previously on St. Trinians_:

I took at step to follow them but I was held back by Edward.

"_Edward what's your problem?" He stared at me as he held tightly to both of my arms. He seemed angry._

"_How much do you know about this guy?" His face was close to mine, in a way that should have made me feel uncomfortable even though it didn't._

"_Not much why?"_

"_Let's just say that we don't get along every well."_

To put it simply this was not the best dinner of my life. Don't get me wrong the food was good and all but there was this weird unexplainable tension in our booth. Once Edward and I entered, after agreeing that he would tell me later about the 'Jasper problem' as he called it, Alice and Jasper were already in the booth sitting across from each other, staring inventively at each other. I slid into the spot next to Jasper as Edward did the same but next to Alice.

Basically the whole time Alice and I were talking away a storm about Orlando Bloom in his puffy pirate shirt, and how it opened slightly to reveal his chest. Every once in a while Jasper would lean over and whisper something in my ear about something we talked about this afternoon, which would make me laugh. The last time he leaned over he told me I smelled 'delightful' today.

That's when I felt someone kick me from under the table. With impressive force I might add.

I bit my lip and glared at Edward in pain. He had to be the one to kick me. From the look he wore on his face, I knew I was right. A few minuets later a napkin was pushed towards me from Edward. I sighed and opened it.

_Sorry. _That's all that it said. Even in the beautiful handwriting it still didn't make me feel any better. Cause I knew that if it wasn't meant for me than it was meant for Jasper.

Finally we paid the check and left the restaurant. I was more than happy to leave at that moment. After the whole leg kicking thing Edward and Jasper just stared at each other for the rest of the time. Angry and acid in there eyes. Alice and Edward went to retrieve the Volvo while I hanged back to talk to Jasper before we would leave.

"What the hell was all that about Jasper?" I said, after the few moments we stood in silence I just had to ask him.

"Look when you said that you were going to ask your roommate to come I didn't know that she was going to be 'Pixie' Cullen." He almost scared me from the tone his voice held, but then he really scared me when he started screaming at me in a more horrid tone. "Or that she would bring her snake of a twin brother 'Ed-bore'."

The last sentence bothered me more than it should have because the next thing I knew I was screaming back at him. "Well maybe I had no clue about this whole Hale vs. Cullen war you've got going on here."

I saw Edward's headlights shinning between me and Jasper now. I opened m mouth to tell Jasper off some more. But the sound that came from my mouth wasn't 'go screw and impregnate your neighbor's pet iguana on top of Mt. Everest'. No I honked at him, like a goose. I shut my mouth turning my head over to the Volvo. Alice was leaning over Edward honking at me to get in.

I turned back to Jasper and said as icily as I could, "I have to go. Goodbye Jasper."

Before he could say his goodbye I stormed off to the Volvo and slid into the backseat without another glance at him as we drove away. The ride back to the dorm was uneventful as far as rides go. Alice sat in her seat singing along to 'Song in my Head' by Sherwood. Edward drove in silence concentrating solely on the road and nothing else. I looked out the window at the scenery passing by making a play by play in my mind about how the evening went.

All three of us were in the hallway walking to Alice's and my dorm when I finally got up the nerve to get Edward alone.

"Oh shit, Alice I left my wallet in the car. Do you mind if I take Edward with me to get it? I would just feel safer this way since it's late." I knew my lie was completely see-through; it wasn't even 7, so we were going to go up and watch a movie.

Alice unlocked the door and looked at me in a way that told me that she knew she just wanted to talk to Edward. "Um sure, I'll get the movie set up." She closed the door with one last glance at me, with the same look on her face.

The door clicked into the locked position and I pulled Edward by his tan leather jacket into the closest bathroom I could find. I pushed the trashcan under the door handle so no one could get in, or out for that matter. I pushed myself onto the counter where the sinks were and looked at Edward.

"Okay explain." I made sure my tone was stern even though I found it completely impossible to be mad at him. We looked at each other for what felt like eternity but I didn't crack. Finally he sighed and pushed himself up so he was sitting next to me leaning against the mirror.

"Explain what Izzy?" He asked.

"You and Jasper." I said.

He groaned and hit his head against the mirror. He finally lifted his head and stared at me with the intoxicating topaz.

"What do you want to know?" He sounded like he was surrendering me his fort or something during a snowball fight.

"Everything." My answer was sort and sweet. Edward just sighed at me and gave in.

"Okay, I'll tell you the story." He fixed himself so he was sitting facing me, legs crossed. He simply ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Two years ago, or freshman year, I met Jasper Hale. We met in our music appreciation class and right away we butted heads so to speak. He was a transfer student so the semester already started. That was the week when we learned about Debussy and we were listening to Claire de lune actually. That's when I heard someone from behind me whisper to the person next to them 'Man this is stupid. His dude has been dead for like what a billion years? Why can't we listen to something a little more this century like Audio Slave or Panic at the Disco?' Let us just say that I got really pissed because I love Claire de lune. So I told me to shut up because some of us actually like this music and during the rest of the class he threw paper balls at me over and over again.

"When the bell rang I just left without a sound and headed towards my guitar class. But yet there he was again. He took one look at me and said, 'Hey look it's Mr. Debussy. Who knew that someone from the olden times can play guitar.' So basically I punched him in the face and we haven't been much different since. Except now we more try to sabotage each other more than anything. You see at the end of the year were having this show that can make or break us. A whole bunch of music colleges and music producers are going to be there. Izzy, that's my shot. I don't need Jasper getting in the way of that. He wants the same thing I do. He wants to be the one who gets offered the contract and tour the world. He's my rival basically Izzy. I need you to understand that if nothing else."

Once he was finished with his story we looked at each other for a minuet or so while I decided what to say to him.

"I understand Edward." My voice was barely over a whisper.

He gave me that crooked smile and lightly touched my cheek. The back of his right had slowly slid down my left cheek. I couldn't breath. His hand was cold but my cheek felt warm under it. He pulled his hand away to my disappointment and walked out of the bathroom.

I gapped at him while he left. I sat there making my breathing even. Once I decided to go back to the room my pocket vibrated. I pulled out my phone and looked at the name flashing on it.

_Jasper…Jasper…Jasper_

I groaned and flipped it open.

"Hello?" My voice was cold.

"Hey Bella, look I'm sorry about everything earlier. I was just caught off guard when I saw him. I don't want you to hate me. It's just sometimes I let my emotions get the best of me and I can't control myself." He just said it all to me with one breath.

"Yeah Jasper, I'm sorry too. I just couldn't get why you two were going at it."

"Well I am guessing you know everything now."

"Yeah Edward explained it all to me."

"Hey! How about I make it up to you? I will do anything."

"Oh now that's tempting. Um, I want you to go around in a red flapper dress singing 'I feel pretty' at the top of your lungs on the court yard."

He laughed at me, "How about I take you out to dinner instead. Without any member of the Cullen family."

I gulped. Did he just ask me out?

"Sure, sounds great."

"Cool, well I'll pick you up Friday at 7. Goodnight Bella." He sounded too relived to me.

"Bye Jasper."

We hung up the phone and I stared at myself in the mirror.

_I've got a date with Jasper Friday even though I like my roommate's brother more than I should. Oh and they are arch rivals. Man Izz-Bella, don't call yourself Izzy, your in deeper than you should be and it's just your second day here. _


	6. Hands Can't be Trusted

**A/N: Summer is here! Finally I'm done with my freshman year of high school. So know I have a chance to write more. Sorry for the wait again. I was working on my videos for a while. But anyway I'm going to post a new story in a few days or so, well the preface of one. So look out for it. It's going to be called "No One needs to know".**

_Previously on St. Trinians_:

_I've got a date with Jasper Friday even though I like my roommate's brother more than I should. Oh and they are arch rivals. Man Izz-Bella, don't call yourself Izzy, your in deeper than you should be and it's just your second day here. _

I had no clue in hell what movie we were watching. All of my undivided attention was on the back of the bronzed head in front of me. Conveniently Alice didn't have room on her bed for him to sit because she was working on a new design for her fashion class. Thus Edward was lounging on my bed in front of me watching the television, while I just stared at him.

My hands were aching from the position I held them in. They were clutched into fists and were under my arms. It started getting painful after the first half an hour or so. But this was the only safe place for them. When Alice turned off the lights there was this new electricity in the air. It was like a current flowing between Edward and I that made me just want to touch his smooth pale skin or stroke that perfect messy bronze hair.

The skin over my knuckles was whiter than they should ever be. But if I decided to let them out of their arm prison than who knows what I would do? My hands can not be trusted.

The movie wasn't even close to being over by now, but I can't stand it anymore. I released my hands with pure relief for the rushing of blood flowing through my veins back into my arms was like magic. That was when I finally understood how close Edward was to me now. I couldn't help myself; my hand was reaching out to him before I could even tell it was.

I was less than a centimeter away when the door opened. I quickly pulled my hand back while the intruder came in and made himself at home. No one but me seemed surprised about him though.

"Hey guys, what's on?" The boy just sat at my desk and put him feet up on the nice mahogany wood. My mouth hung open in shock.

"Hey Emmett," Alice cooed over to him while she cut some paper.

"It is your favorite movie of all time of course Em." Edward snickered.

I couldn't help but laugh at that because I finally got a look at the cover for the DVD. "27 Dresses is your favorite movie?" After that came out of my mouth all of them just looked at each other and laughed at me.

"Um, Izz-Bella, we're watching The Princess Bride." Edward finally told me. I blushed a deep crimson red; luckily it was still dark so no one saw me. But it wasn't for the fact that I just made a fool of myself, it was because Edward almost called me Izzy.

"Oh Bells!" Alice suddenly jumped up and exclaimed after the few endless moments of us sitting in silence. "I forgot to introduce you."

Alice pulled me up from my bed and walked me over to Emmett. He was big; that's all that I could think about. He was extremely muscular with curly brown hair and the same piercing topaz eyes like Alice and Edward. I had to look up at him though, he held a good foot to me or so.

"Emmett Cullen." He introduced himself to me and held out his hand.

"Bella Swan," I took his hand and shook it. His skin was cold like the others. There _must_ be something in the water here that makes your skin cold. His grip was hard and unbreakable. I bit my lip trying not to be rude and yelling, 'Oy big boy. I kind need this hand here. Its twin would not be very happy with you if you snapped it like a twig.'

"Emmett! Release her hand. You're going to crush it." Edward yelled at him from the bed. Emmett did as he was told but he was laughing the whole time.

"Emmett is our cousin." Alice explained to me while they took their seats back.

I turned around to sit on my bed but something stopped me. Inspiration struck me while I looked outside the window. I got my serious artist face on and grabbed my pad and a pencil. I sat on the window still and began working on the fountain outside. I'm going to draw the fountain once during the day and once during the night. Then I'm going to cut each drawling in half and paste the two sides together. The finished project will be the fountain half during the day and the half during the night.

Emmett, Alice, and Edward just sat around talking during the rest of the night. They, or well Alice, tried a few times to get me into the conversation. But once I am in the zone noughting can break me out of it. Well I guess one thing can apparently, _Edward_. Around 10 or so Edward and Emmett decided to leave us alone. Alice was hugging Emmett goodbye when I felt Edward's breath on my neck while I was working on the relection of the stars on the water. My breathing stopped and I turned my neck and looked up at him studying my drawling.

"Well that's actually not bad at all." He whispered and turned his head slightly to look at me. Dammit, he has on that crooked smile.

"So you expected that it was going to be bad?" My voice sounded hurt in that sarcastic tone that my Dad used often.

"No, I just wasn't expecting it." He chuckled.

"You shouldn't really expect anything from me. I always end up doing something completely different."

"And why is that?"

"I don't like to be what people expect of me."

He simply nodded at me slightly. A phone rang from my bed. We both turned our heads to the source of the noise. It was a silver cell phone I've never seen before. Alice jumped on my bed and flipped the phone open.

"Edward Cullen's office. If you kill it, we'll cook it." Alice was holding a laugh while Edward lunged towards her. But she's to fast she was already standing on my bed jumping over to her own while she listened to the person on the phone.

"No I don't think he can come to the phone right now. He had Italian tonight and it just goes right through him. So it might be a while." I started laughing.

"Not funny Alice. Give me the phone." Edward reached out his hand for the phone.

"Oh, I'm sorry _Rosalie_. I didn't catch that. Can you repeat?" She put extra emphises on _Rosalie_. Apparently that's all that was needed to be said to shut Edward up and not want his phone back anymore.

"Okay, I will be sure to give him the message Rose…yeah…uh huh… okay. Bye." Alice snapped the phone shut and threw it at Edward. "You owe me big." She flopped on her bed so she was sitting now.

"Thanks Alice. What did she want?"

"Something about some prodject or something around that lines." Alice picked up her magazine and started flipping through it.

"Okay, well goodnight." Then he simply walked out the door and into the hallway without another glance at me.

Alice and I changed into our pajamas while yapping about leggings. She put on light blue Hollister sweats with a white tank and I put on my old gym shorts and a regular white shirt, which went surprisnly well with the black 'Forks High' shorts. Once we were in our beds I took out the drawling again and examined it. After a few minuets of silence I couldn't help but ask her, "Who is Rosalie?"

Alice didn't even look up from her magazine while she answered. "She is this girl who has had this crush on Edward since around 9th grade or so. They use to be pretty good friends until about last year when he found out that she was just going out with Emmett to make him jealous. He got really peeved and they haven't really been talking since."

"Poor Emmett," I muttered.

"Yeah well you haven't met her yet. She is insanely beautiful. Emmett was so crushed when he found out."

I simply looked down at my drawling when Alice threw her magazine on the floor and turned off the light. "Well goodnight."

"'Night," I put my pad on my end table and curled up into a ball on my bed. My pillow didn't greet me with the usual smell of my shampoo but with something completely different and totally intoxicating. I took a deep breath inhaling the smell.

_Edward…_

**A/N: Okay well it's kind of a filler chapter. But next chapter Bella will meet Rosalie and Edward will find out about Bella's date on Friday.**


	7. Will You Love Me Forever?

I was booking towards my chemistry class. I was going to be late; Emmett stopped me in the hall to ask me if I wanted to go to this movie with him, Alice, and Edward on Saturday. Of course I said yes. For the pass two days all four of us hung out together. On Wednesday night we sat in the common room of Alice's and mines dorm. Alice totally thrashed Em on guitar hero, while I won 100 dollars from Edward at pool. On Thursday we went to this karaoke night at the dinning hall. Alice dared Emmett and Edward to sing 'Paradise by the Dashboard Light'. Of course they did it. Edward was the boy and Emmett was the girl. It was so comical. They only did the second part thought. The whole song would have taken 10 minuets.

_Emmett: Stop right there!__**  
**__I gotta know right now!  
Before we go any further--!_

_Do you love me?  
Will you love me forever?  
Do you need me?  
Will you never leave me?  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?  
Will you take me away and will you make me your wife?  
Do you love me!?  
Will you love me forever!?  
Do you need me!?  
Will you never leave me!?  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life!?  
Will you take me away and will you make me your wife!?  
I gotta know right now  
Before we go any further  
Do you love me!!  
Will you love me forever!!_

_Edward: Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you my answer in the morning_

_Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you my answer in the morning_

_Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you my answer in the morning_

_Emmett: I gotta know right now!  
Do you love me?  
Will you love me forever?  
Do you need me?  
Will you never leave me?  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?  
Will you take me away and will you make me your wife?  
I gotta know right now!  
Before we go any further  
Do you love me?  
And will you love me forever?_

_Edward: Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you my answer in the morning  
Let me sleep on it!!_

_Emmett: Will you love me forever?_

_Edward: Let me sleep on it!!_

_Emmett: Will you love me forever!!_

All in all it wasn't that bad. Emmett was funny because he couldn't hit the high notes. But Edward was great though, he totally upstaged Emmett. When finished Alice and I stood up and gave them a stand ovation. We were the only ones though.

After my last class I would go and meet Edward at the concert hall. We would sit there just listening to his music. He was amazing. He even started teaching me guitar. I officially know 2 chords. Oh yeah that's right, I rock.

That's when an idea popped into my head. I quickly pulled out my purple razor and dialed Edward. It rang and rang and rang.

"Shit Edward pick up!" I mumbled to myself.

"Hello?" he finally picked up.

"Edward! Thank God. Listen is Mr. Banner there yet?"

"Yeah, where are you? The bell is going to ring in like 30 seconds."

"I'm on my way. Emmett stopped me in the hall to talk. But look I need you to do something for me."

"Sure, what do I need to do?"

I pulled the door open to the building while I heard the bell ring. "Shit! That was the bell. But I need you to distract Banner while I sneak into class."

"Easy, where are you?"

"I just entered the building. I'm running down the hall. Please distract him."

"Sure. Bye."

"Thank you." I flipped my phone shut and put it in my pocket running towards the chemistry room. I peaked in through the little window. I saw Edward going up to the teacher's desk and asking him about something. He took at quick look at the door and I could tell that he saw me because he went right on back talking to Mr. Banner.

He look like he was struggling a little bit but then he knocked over Banner's grade book. Once Banner bent down to get it Edward looked at me again and did that little thing where you sort of flick your nose with your pointer finger. I knew that was my cue. I carefully opened the door and slowly walked in. I made sure the door click before I dashed to our table in the back

"I'm so sorry about that Mr. Banner. I'll try to be more careful about my surroundings." Edward told him once Banner had his grade book back.

"Yeah, well see that that happens." Mr. Banner responded while he turned his attention towards the board again. Edward turned around and made his way back to our table. He gave me that crooked smile while he slid down next to me.

"You owe me." He whispered to me.

"Oh do I now? What do I owe you?" I questioned as I pulled out my notes.

"Well that depends. What are you doing tonight?" He started writing down what Banner put on the board.

"I'm going out with Jasper." I answered before I could even think about what he said.

He stopped writing and his pen dropped from his hand. The small thud made me turn my head to see him staring at me with those topaz eyes. "What?!" He hissed at me.

"Jasper asked me out and I said yes." I couldn't help but pour it out to him.

"I don't want you dating him." His voice was cold and impersonal.

"I'm not dating him. We're just going out to dinner. And what is it to you anyway?"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Well I hate to break it to you Edward. But I can watch out for myself. And if I didn't know any better you're starting to sound like a jealous boyfriend."

I knew that that hit the mark. Edward looked away and we didn't talk for the rest of class. When the bell rang I turned to apologize to him but he just took off out of there. I sighed and bit my bottom lip while I packed up. Every filed out by the time I was ready to leave.

Someone else walked in that I never seen before. She was beautiful with flowing loose blonde curls and flawless bronzed skin. She had clear big blue eyes. She looked like she belonged on the cover of those magazines that Alice reads. She was talking to Mr. Banner about an upcoming assignment or something while I walked pass her and made my way out of the room.

"Thanks Mr. Banner." She said in an angelic voice while I walked pass. She turned and walked right into me. "Oh I'm sorry about that."

"Oh no problem, I've had worst. On Tuesday I was tackled to the hard ground by my friend." She just laughed at me.

"I'm Rosalie." She told me while we started walking again.

"Bella," I told her while I pushed the door opened to get out of the building.

_Wait a minuet, Rosalie?_

I turned to look at her again. Shit Alice was right. She was beautiful.

"Bella Swan right?" Her voice was full with curiosity.

"Yeah, let me guess you've heard of me."

She just nodded her head slightly.

"Well there's a shocker. But look it was nice meeting you but I got to go." I just walked away from her without another glance. No wonder Emmett was torn apart.

"Bella!" I stopped in my tracks the voice came from no where. I looked around for where the voice came. I heard the voice laugh, "Up here."

I looked up into the tree I was standing under and I saw Jasper sitting on a branch.

"Jesus Jasper! You gave me a heart attack. Now get your ass down here so I can smack you." I yelled up to him. He just laughed some more and dropped from the tree in front of me. I gave him a light smack on his right cheek.

"Ah, abuse." He joked. I smiled at him. "So we are still on for tonight, right?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the fountain at 7?"

"Okay I'll see you then."

"Bye Jasper."

"Later Man Beater."

I laughed at him while we walked away in different directions. Tonight will be fun, hopefully.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys if you read the first chapter of 'No One Needs to Know' then you know that I'm not going to be able to update in about a week or so. That is because I am heading off to Canada for a French field tri, yet another perk from going to private school. But anyway I'm not allowed to bring my cell phone none the less my laptop. So I can't write anything. But please review and stuff. In the next chapter we will have Jasper and Bella's date, also some more Edward drama.**

**But this chapter is dedicated to lissa x suee because she wanted an update for her 17****th**** birthday. So here is your early birthday present from me. I hope you like it.**

**Au Revoir, Cynthia.**


	8. That's What She Said

Jasper was at the fountain before I was. In the dim light of the sunset I got to say he looked quite nice. His pale skin had a faint orange like glow to it and his hair looked even more golden (if that is possible).

When the door behind me clicked into place he turned his head slightly to look at me. The smile that his mouth formed was very warm and welcoming while he took my hand and led me to his car. That smile never did fade while he turned out onto the road.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?" I asked once we were at a stop light.

"Oh you'll love it. Class all the way." He smirked at me while he talked with his hands.

"Ruby Tuesdays?" I pulled up one eyebrow with my question.

Jasper's jaw dropped, "I would never take you to that bum of a place." He made a turn left before he continued, "We, my dear, are going to Applebee's."

I laughed, "Oh, such a difference." I commented in a sarcastic tone of voice.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye and gave me a playful shove on my shoulder. "Don't be a bitch." He added in a playful tone as well.

"Why Mr. Hale you've nearly warmed this cold, cold heart of mine." I joked to him in my bad southern belle accent.

The rest of the ride was nice. Jasper made fun of my accent and taught me some southern slang. Apparently his grandparents live in Alabama and he would go there for a month every summer. When we got to Applebee's we were seated quickly and we started talking about my life back in Forks. Everything was going great until 5 little words were spoken.

"Hello, my name is Justine."

Jasper and I both turned to look at her before she continued in that way to innocent voice of hers. "I will be your waitress for this evening. May I get you some drinks?" Her lips held a small smile which was directed towards Jasper.

She was actually very pretty. She had a heart shape face with these big vibrant light hazel eyes. Her hair was a beautiful dark brown that was practically black that fell to around her shoulders.

Once we gave her our drink orders I couldn't tell but from my angle it looked like she winked at Jasper. My theory was proven correct when he turned back to me with a stupid grin on. I let out a small sigh and leaned back into my seat. Before Jasper could ask 'what was up my ass' Justine arrived with our drinks. She smiled at Jasper again as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and took out her pad.

"And what might we interest you guys in this evening?" She asked.

"I'll have the grilled chicken sandwich, please." I told her. She just nodded and turned back to Jasper.

"Um, just a burger for me. Medium well if you can." He ordered.

"Of course," she talked as she wrote. When she was finished she picked up the menus and retreated unto the kitchen. After about 5 minuets of me just glaring at those doors muttering curses Jasper got up and went to the bathroom.

Once I was alone my mind couldn't help but wonder towards Edward. I felt awful about our little quarrel this after. How his topaz eyes looked when I accused him of being jealous; shocked but with a bit of despair in then. I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled out my purple razr and punched in three words; I'm sorry Edward.

Jasper appeared right when I hit send. I quickly shut my phone and slid it in my purse. "What were you doing?" He asked.

I didn't want to tell him the truth so I said the first thing that came to me, "Um…that's what she said."

Jasper's eyes grew a little wider while he though of something to say. "Well that really didn't fit. But I appreciate the attempt." He said with a small smile.

Justine then came with our food. But thankfully she just placed the food on the table and walked away. I've have had more than enough of her for one night.

The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence. It wasn't because we had nothing to talk about or were uncomfortable or anything. We were just eating so it made conversation a little hard. Once Jasper paid the check he got up and left a tip on the table.

"How much are you giving her?" I asked as I put on my coat.

"5 bucks," He responded simply. I saw him slip a slit of paper under the tip. Of course I wasn't meant to see it, but I did and I've got to say that as much as those 10 numbers written on that paper should have hurt me. It didn't hurt; not one bit.

When we arrived back at the school he walked me to my dorm building. The car ride home was tons of fun. Jasper found this like 90's early 2000's music station and we sang along with all of these old songs. There was a Nsync song and they played Hey Mickey which we both knew all the word to.

"I'm just saying that I could totally see you in pig-tails and a cheerleading outfit in the 'Hey Mickey" video" I laughed to him once we were at the door.

"Well as much as I would love to test that idea out tonight. I have to go and do a spell check on a paper." He told me. I gave him a smile and leaned in hoping for a hug. Jasper had another idea though.

He leaned down and kissed me. It wasn't an 'Oh, have my babies' kiss. It was sweet and gentle. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and he must have too because he pulled away from me he gave me a grin. I returned the grin.

"Well goodnight Bella," he sort of whisper-spoke to me.

"Night Jasper," I told him back in the same whisper-spoke voice. And with that I went into the building and got in the elevator. He was still at the door probably making sure I got up. I was smiled at him and waved goodbye when the doors slid shut.

I flipped open my phone and it said that I have an unread text message. I pressed open and instantly my insides felt relaxed. It was from Edward.

'Yeah me too.' That was all that it said. But somehow it helped. He was sorry about this afternoon as well and he still wanted to be friends.

I wasn't surprised when I walked into our room and Alice was on the phone painting her toenails turquoise on her bed. "Whatever. Well look I have to go." She sounded pretty irritated to me. "Because Bella just walked in…Yeah you think? Bye." She pressed end and slammed the phone on her bed. I took off my coat and sat on my bed.

"So I'm going to take a wild guess that that was not the Pope." I said as I started taking off my shoes.

Alice pursed her lips a little, "No. That was Edward. He can't go to the movie tomorrow."

"Why not?" I protested before I took a swig from the water bottle next to my bed.

"He has a date."

It took almost all my effort to swallow my water. "With who," I said through my gritted teeth.

"Rosalie." She said her name like some people say fetus.

I bit my lip as I remembered the text message that Edward sent me.

_Yeah me too._

But now I think it was a double meaning.

* * *

**A/N: Hey sorry for taking so long. See I first write in my notebook then I type it so it takes a while. But I am going to do a quick Edward POV cameo next. So that should be up in a while. But review and check out the poll on my page. It's about my other story but anyone can vote on it. Just pick which you think is the best band name. **

**REVIEW PLEASE. It encourages me to write faster.**

**-Cynthia, **


	9. Edward Cameo

**A/N: For Edward's cameo I'm going to go back to the fight with Bella, in chemistry class. So I'm going to tell Edward's side of the fight and from then on. So I just wanted to tell you so you were not confused.**

"Well I hate to break it to you Edward. But I can watch out for myself. And if I didn't know any better you're starting to sound like a jealous boyfriend." Bella sounded so pissed. I don't even think she knows how much that hurt. I turned away from her and looked down at my notes.

The rest of the class went painfully slow. I wanted to ask Bella if she really meant that or was it just the anger talking for her. But it wouldn't matter what she would answer because I knew what she said was true. I _was_ jealous.

I sat there biting my tongue. Otherwise I would start talking to her. How I hate Isabella Marie Swan, but yet how I can't hate her, not one bit. It's impossible for me to think with her not a foot away from me. Ugh, I got to get away from her.

Thankfully the bell rang then. I sprang up and basically ran out of the room without looking back. My mind was far to busy trying to function properly to slow down, none the less notice that I walked straight into someone. Not exactly the way I wanted to get out of my trans, but it worked.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Let me help you." I got on my knees to pick up their books that were dropped thanks to our collision.

"It's fine Edward. I was just on my way to Banner's to ask him about a paper." I looked up then. Of course, with my luck, I run into Rosalie. I handed Rosalie her books and stood up.

"Sorry again, I just had to get out of there." My voice sounded a little shaky.

"Why?" I could tell that she was as puzzled as I was because usually I'm clam and collective about everything and with everyone.

"I got into a fight with Bella."

"Who?"

"Bella Swan, she's my um…lab partner." That was probably the best way I could explain our relationship at this moment. I tried to avoid her eyes so I kept looking down. "Well I should go Rose. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, I'll see you later Edward." She muttered and walked away.

I shook off the tone in her voice and walked out of the building. When I could feel the warmth of the sun on my skin I felt a little better. I stopped walking when I saw Jasper climbing into a tree in the direction I was going. I quickly deviated and a turn right. That was one fight I wasn't ready for, yet.

I made my way to the pond on campus. Not a whole lot of people know about it because it's a good mile away from the school. When I need to get away from everything I go down here and sit under the willow tree or skip rocks.

I threw my backpack against the tree with as a way to get my anger out. It didn't seem to work though. I let out a groan and fell back onto the grass. I laid there motionless for a while. To keep my mind occupied I concentrated on the noises coming from the woods behind me and the sunlight warming my skin. I must have fallen asleep though. I opened my eyes and the sun was almost set.

I slowly sat up and stared out at the water. Why must she torment me like this? Why can't she see that I like her? Why is she dating someone else? Why must that someone else be Jasper? How does she have this effect on me but I don't seem to have any effect on her? Those were only a few of the questions that were running through my mind.

That is when it hit me. Why does she get to date someone else? If I wanted to date someone other than her I was free too as well. We weren't in a relationship and I could date any girl in this school…except the one that I actually want.

No! I can't let her have this effect on me. I stood up and grabbed my backpack. I've got to prove to myself that she doesn't have me under some enchantment. I worked up my plan as I walked back to the dorms. Well part of it anyway, I have to see how things turn out. I finally made it to the window I wanted. Thank God her room is on the first floor.

I took a deep breath in and tapped on the window to get her attention. Rosalie was sitting on her bed reading. When I tapped on the window she jumped and looked at the window. She walked over and pushed up the glass.

"What are you doing Edward? They do have these inventions now called a door or maybe a phone." She said.

"I know, I just wanted to ask you something and I felt like I needed to do it in person." I muttered to her.

"Shoot."

"Want to go to the movies with me tomorrow?" I used the full power of my eyes on her because I knew that those worked on her. They didn't seem to work on Bella though.

"Um sure, what time is the movie?" She seemed uneasy to me.

"The movie is at 2:45. So I'll pick you up at 1 and we can get some lunch."

"Yeah, it's a date." She smiled at me and waved goodbye as she shut her window. I waved back at her and walked back to my dorm room. I don't have a roommate so before Bella came Alice and I were in the same situation; Dad is the headmaster so we get the best rooms all to ourselves. I've offered Emmett the other bed a load of times but he has always refused. He liked his roommate Mike.

Once I opened my door I dropped my bag on the floor and threw my phone and keys on the spare bed. I took a shower to help clear my head a little more. The steam seemed to help a lot. My shower was cut short as I heard my phone ring. I wrapped my shelf in a towel and ran back into my room.

"Hello?" I breathed into the phone.

"Hey Edward, it's me." A cheery voice rang to me.

"Hey Alice what's up?" I looked for a pair of jeans as she started to talk.

"Well I wanted to call and tell you that before the movie tomorrow were going to go to the mall to eat and maybe shop a little. So were going to leave for the mall at 12 or so. So have the Volvo in front of our dorm at that time oh and I would empty your trunk beforehand." She gushed at me.

"Actually Alice I was about to call you. I can't hang out with you guys tomorrow." I put on my jeans and started to towel dry my hair.

"And why exactly for this cancellation?" Alice sounded a little annoyed.

I sighed, "I have a date."

"With…" Alice pushed.

"Rosalie."

"What?!" She screamed.

"I'm sorry Alice. I'll explain to you in a second, just give me a second to put my shirt on." I was about to put down the phone but she continued.

"Yeah, well look I have to go." She sounded very annoyed now.

"Why?" I wanted my chance to explain to Alice so she doesn't think I actually like Rosalie.

"Because Bella just walked in."

My heart sank a little, "You should probably go then."

"Yeah, you think? Bye." Then the line was disconnected. I sighed and was about to close my phone when I saw the little letter in the corner. I opened up my inbox and it said I had one unread message. I pressed opened and instantly I felt horrible.

_I'm sorry Edward._

It was from Bella. I looked at the time it was sent. It was sent to me right before I talked to Rose. I must have not felt my phone vibrate. I should be happy that I was forgiven but I wasn't because what Rose said buzzed around in my head.

_It's a date…_

I wrote back to her; _Yeah, me too._

* * *

**A/N: I hope this cameo showed you the Edward isn't a jerk. He just asked Rosalie to prove to himself that he didn't like Bella.**

**Review's are love.**

**Cynthia.**


	10. Glitter equals Whore

The first time I saw him was the first time Charlie dropped me off at St

Emmett was going on about how hot the ticket girl was when we walked in to theater 7 for our movie. Alice was laughing because she was certain that he had no way in hell with her. I had to agree, she was petit so he could crush her if they hugged, she has strawberry blonde hair, she was pretty, and her name tag had 'Tanya' written in pink and yellow glitter.

"And remember Em, and I will make it so simple even a retard like you can understand. Glitter equal whore. Case closed." I laughed as we took our seats. We had a good 10 minuets or so to kill before the movie started. Emmett sat in between me and Alice so we would each have an arm if we got scared, even though it was a movie about medieval romance. Emmett only agreed to it because the guy is this knight and beheads guys.

Alice and I were laughing at Emmett as he tried to flirt with this girl in front of us that was with her mom or something. Once the girl finally slapped him I decided to go and get popcorn. I had the end seat of the aisle so getting out was easy enough. I just can't stand the feeling of my shoes as the lift off the sticky floor to walk.

The line had only 2 people in front of me and I had about 7 minuets before the previews started which I must not miss because they are my favorite part. I felt a slight pull on my hair as I stepped forward in the line. I thought my hair just caught on my zipper or something and ignored it. But then it felt like someone was twirling it in their fingers.

"Okay buddy, that's my hair. Do you have a disorder or––" I whipped myself around just to be face to face with the one person I really didn't want to talk to right now.

"Oh yes, it's a terrible mental illness that I have. When I see shiny dark hair I just have to touch it." He smiled at me. My lips were in a slight pout showing that I was not impressed. "No seriously, I can get a note from my doctor and everything for you."

"Wow that was like the best freaking story I've ever heard Edward." I checked my wrist like it had a watch on it. "Do you think you have time to tell it again?" My voice wasn't dripping with sarcasm, it was soaking in it.

"I totally would but," He leaned in so our faces were about half a foot apart. I could feel in cool breath on my face. "It's your turn." It took almost all my strength not to move my face from the pout mode it was in as he gave me a crooked smile and leaned away.

When I ordered I pulled the elastic from my wrist and wrapped my hair into a ponytail so I had something to occupy my mind as the cashier got the large popcorn for me and Emmett and the box of sour pack kids for Alice. I thanked the cashier and made my way back into the theater without another glance at Edward.

Emmett was totally tensed up when I got to our seats. Alice rubbed his arm to try and calm him down. I sighed and sat in my seat. "I'm guessing he saw her?" I asked Alice as I handed her the candy.

"Yeah, 5 rows down." I moved my eyes and I didn't have to look twice to see Rosalie's signature blonde hair sitting alone in front of us. It would have helped the other girls in the theater not to be totally jealous if she didn't have a date. But I knew better because as I the lights dimmed I saw the shape of Edward moving into the seat next to hers. It only hurt those poor girl's self esteem more seeing that her date was just as perfect as she was.

I had my feet up on the coaster and I was leaning down in my seat during the movie. It was comfortable but I wasn't really interested in the movie. Every time I saw someone move in front of me my eyes diverted from the screen to look at them. Paranoid was not a good feeling to have right now.

Still as much as a shitty time I'm having it looked like Emmett was having a shittier time. His death stare never left the back of Edward's head the whole movie. When he put his arm around Rosalie and she put her head on his chest Emmett was shaking. To hold him back both me and Alice wrapped our tiny arms around one of Emmett's muscular arms and we rested our heads on his shoulder. It seemed to work until the end of the movie.

When the lights lifted up I let go of Emmett and stood up to stretch. Rosalie stood up as well and turned around to grab her jacket from the back of her seat. Her eyes meet mine and she smiled at me. Then she waved at me. I was in complete shock from her gesture. Not knowing what to do I wave back at her.

Edward took a look at her and then turned his eyes to see me waving at Rosalie. Apparently he didn't think she knew me because she walked around him and over to us before he could stop her. She pulled me into an awkward hug while Edward made his way to us as well.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing here?" Rosalie asked once she released me.

"Oh, just decided to go to the movies with some friends." I tilted my head towards Emmett and Alice who Rosalie did not see apparently because she turned shy.

"Hey Edward," Alice said to him in an icy tone. He just smiled at her. Emmett stood behind me dead quiet. We all stood staring at each other for a few uncomfortable moments.

"Well we better go." Edward finally said much to my relief. But there was a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach as he wrapped his arm around Rosalie's waist and walked out of the theater.

Alice, Emmett, and I walked to Emmett's red jeep in silence. Alice slid in the back while I took shot gun and Emmett got into the driver's seat. Only he didn't start the engine. He gripped the steering wheel with a lot of force.

"Em you're going to break your car." I finally screamed at him because he started to turn as red and the car.

"He's like my brother. How could he just screw my over like that?" Emmett's tone was mean and harsh. Not like the flirting joking Emmett I knew. I felt a little scared.

"Emmett do not get your panties in a twist. I don't even think that Edward likes Rosalie." Alice answered from the back seat. I and Emmett both turned around to look at her.

"Oh really Alice? Then how can you explain Edward in there with Rose?" Emmett snapped at her.

"I think it's just to get back at Bella."

"What?! What did I do to Edward?" I questioned her.

"Your dating Jasper."

"So what in the hell does that have to do with Edward?"

"Think Bella. The only reason he went out with Rosalie was to get back at you for dating Jasper." I opened my mouth to object but she cut me off continuing, "Because Jasper is basically his own personal hell wrapped in one person. Well that's what he thought before he met you. You Isabella are like Edward's own heaven and hell wrapped in one cute package. But you are towing with his emotions so he is trying to tow with yours. Being charming to you but still sticking it to you that he is with someone else."

Emmett and I stared at her opened mouthed. I knew that what she said was right. But I am too stubborn to let Edward win. Oh if he thinks that dating Rosalie will make me crack then he better buckle in because this is just the beginning of what I can do to him.

**A/N: Long time no write.**

**Sorry because I've been working and when I get home someone else is always on the computer. But I will try harder to get these out.**

**Peace. Love. Vampires.**

**Cynthia.**


	11. Mr G Clooney

It's been about two months since I saw Edward at the movie theaters with Rosalie. It's been about two months since I have listen to Edward play. It's been about two months since anyone has called me Izzy. It's been about two months of ignoring each other and rubbing it in that we were dating other people. It's been about two months of us pretending that we were happy. It's been about two months since I felt like drawing; it's like all of my inspiration has disappeared. It's been about two months since I realized that I like Edward Cullen more than I should.

I was the first one to arrive for chemistry which has become my most hated subject. I've tried to switch partners but Mr. Banner wasn't having it. I sat down at the empty black top table and took out my sketch book. I flipped open the book to a blank sheet and pressed my pencil point to it. Drawing has become one of the most impossible things for me these pass few months. Usually I was able to just let my mind wonder and like magic a picture would appear on the paper. I bit my lip trying to get my hand to move over the paper. Everyone else was entering and taking their seats. I could tell when the seat next to me moved but I kept looking down at my hand begging for it to begin moving.

"Hey Bella, Edward." I looked up and saw baby face Mike smiling down at us. I sighed and dropped my pencil on my pad.

"Hello Mike." Edward said politely while I just nodded at him.

"Okay I'll just cut straight to the point. There's going to be a party for Jessica at the café tonight for her birthday. I was wondering if you two would like to come. No presents are required and we are going to have a karaoke contest." Mike explained as he pulled up a stool to our table.

"I would love to Mike but I have plans with," I tilted up head over to Edward before I said, "_Jasper_." I could feel Edward tense up a little bit which made my mouth turn up in a little smile. Mike nodded at me and looked over that Edward for his answer.

"Sure Mike, I'll go. Is it okay if I bring my _girlfriend _Rosalie with me?" He asked in what would be an innocent tone if he hadn't gave me a quick glare at the word girlfriend. My small smile disappeared on my face as Mike told Edward the time the party started and left.

I sighed a bit and got back to trying to get my inspiration back. Mr. Banner was going on and on about atoms and molecules like there was no tomorrow. But I couldn't concentrate on his lecture or my drawling because I felt someone playing with my hair in its ponytail. I smacked my lips and shut my sketch book.

"Will you stop please?" I turned towards Edward as I basically shouted at him in a whisper tone.

"Sorry, it is just so shiny and dark." He teased at me back in a whisper tone.

"Well show me that doctor's note and you can touch my hair as much as your little bronze head wants. But no note, no touch. Do I need to put a sign in my hair or something of that nature?"

"No I just wanted to get you to talk to me again."

"Yeah well you should have thought of that before you-"

I was cut off by the bell which made me jump and send my stuff flying off the table and on to the white tiled floor. I groaned something to myself that would have made my mother wrap me up and take me to church as I got on the floor and started picking up my things. A white hand flashed before me and started to help.

"Edward! I don't need your help. Just leave." I yelled at him. He nodded slightly and walked out of the room. I mumbled some more 'devil child' words to myself as I picked up my binder. I reached for my sketch book when I noticed that it was open to a picture I had forgotten. To the picture I started about two months ago.

I could almost hear the music playing while I picked up the book. My hand traced the lead lines that I formed on the paper. It was only partly done and I had a feeling that it would never be done deep inside. I took a deep breath in and wrote a name for the drawling at the bottom. I closed the book and walked out of the empty classroom.

I was walking towards the general direction of my dorm in a daze while I fought the urge to go into the music hall. Maybe if I could just listen one more time then I'll get my inspiration back. If music gave me it once then maybe it could give it to me again.

My eyesight turned black as I felt someone place their hands over my eyes. "I didn't know that there was going to be a solar eclipse today." I pondered out loud as the man laughed behind me.

"Guess who?"

"Um George Clooney?"

"Ha ha very funny." Jasper laughed as he turned me around and kissed me hello.

"Oh Mr. Clooney this is so unexpected. But for you I will leave my boyfriend and run away with you." Both of us laughed while he slugged my bag over his shoulder and wrapped his arm around my waist to walk me to my dorm.

I was comfortable with the silence as we walked over to a tree to sit under. I laid my head down on his lap as he talked to me. But I wasn't really paying attention to him, I was people watching as they walked pass. This school has the most interesting people. You have the Asian exchange students who mostly exceed in classical instruments. Then you have the Goth painters. There are also the yuppie type people who came from rich families that don't really have talent; their parents just wanted them to go to a good school. Then you finally have the people who have the real talent and come here on a scholarship like me. They are the type of people who don't really care about anything but art, friends, and music.

"Hey Bells I got to go and pick up something. Get out of your trance." Jasper shook me slightly to get me up from his lap.

"What?" I had to lean my head back to look at him face from the ground.

"What were you thinking about?" He offered me his hand to help me up.

"Who else?" I took his hand and was pulled up. "George Clooney."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "Are we still on for tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll see you at 7 by the fountain," I told him.

"Unless I see you before then." He whispered in a mysterious tone.

"Oh really? Well you might want to go and pick up that thing if you want to see me before then."

"Bye." He gave me a simple sweet kiss and then released all of me except my hand. "Tell me, I'm curious, am I a better kisser than George?"

I laughed. "Clooney has nothing on you, even in his Batman tights."

He gave me a small wave and ran off in the direction of his dorm. I smiled and began to walk back to my dorm. I took the long way back so I could look at the campus again. It was a nice and serene walk back. I stopped and talked to a few people on the way. I finally arrive at the fountain about 45 minuets later. I was half way to my dorm when I was tackled and pulled into the bushes next to my dorm house.

"Shit Jasper. I'm going to get a concussion one of theses days and you are going to be so sorry." I groaned at the figure next to me.

"Well he's not a very good boyfriend if he is tackling you to the ground." I moaned in annoyance. It wasn't Jasper who attacked me this time.

"Edward, what in the hell are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Well you have me pinned to the ground so talk."

"No I can't, well not here anyway." I began to groan in protest when he pulled me off the ground and dragged me by my hand out into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be longer, I promise. It will also be more exciting. But review and tell me your opinions. Also tell me what you think I should do with my story. I have an idea right now but I'm still a little iffy about it. So tell me what I should do and I'll take it into consideration.**

**And those wondering about No One Needs to Know that are also reading this story. I'm trying my best to get chapters finished and up but I really want to set everything up right and make the story good and enjoyable. So the chapters won't be updated as much as this story.**

**Cynthia.**


	12. You're my Signal Fire

"What's your damage Penny?!" I shouted at him. He's been pulling me for about 10 minuets or so and my legs were feeling like jelly. He stopped and turned around making me crash into his chest. I looked up at him into his eyes. His face was dangerously close to mine; all I had to do was get on my tiptoes. I lifted my heels from the ground putting my weight on the balls of my feet and slowly pushed up.

"Penny?" He asked before I could reach him. Edward's face broke out in a crooked grin out of amusement. I quickly forgot about kissing him and put my heels back on the ground before answering.

"Yeah, what you do like it?" I smirked.

"Why Penny though?" He questioned.

"Bronze hair. What else is the same color as bronze; copper. And what money unit is made of copper; a penny. Thus Penny." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Need any more explanation?"

"No."

"Now please tell me where the hell you are pulling me too!" I yanked my wrist from his hold and fell on the ground from the amount of force needed to pull it out.

Edward rolled his eyes, or from what I could see he did, and bent down to help me up. I reached to grab his extended hand but he yanked it out of the way. "Before I help you up I need you to promise me something."

I was getting annoyed, "And that is?"

"That you won't run away from me until I talk to you."

"I pwomise," I mumbled and stretched my hand to reach Edward's. But he yanked it back again. "What the hell!?"

"You said that you pwomised not that you_ promise._"

Dammit he's good. I let out a sigh and said, "Fine! I, Isabella Marie Swan, _promise_ not to run away from you until you talk to me."

"Good," He smirked and finally pulled me up from the ground.

I wiped the dirt off from my butt before I spoke, "Okay, so now what?"

He took my hand and we started to walk around this pond in silence. Edward seemed to be collecting his thoughts so I just look at the pond and the moonlight ripples around it. We made 2 complete laps around the path surrounding the lake before he sat down under this willow tree. I stood there staring at him not knowing what to do. Should I sit down with him or should I just stand and let him talk to me from up here.

Edward looked up at my confused form and gestured towards the area next to him. "I won't hurt you, ever. I promise." His voice sounded reassuring and that made me feel a little better. Taking a deep breathe I slowly lower myself to the ground and sat next to him Indian style facing the pond.

I looked down at my hands in my lap before I spoke, "So are you ready to talk?" My voice was barley above a whisper but I knew that he heard me.

I heard him sigh, "Not completely yet."

"What's your favorite color?" I asked while I picked apart a pick on grass between my fingers.

"Why?" He chuckled.

I looked up from my hands and looked him in the eye. "Well you said that you weren't really ready to talk about what you brought me here for so I'm distracting you till you're ready."

He laughed a little more. I love his laugh, it's musical and perfect. "Sapphire."

"Sapphire isn't a color, that's a gem stone." I told him.

"Sapphire is to a color. It has its own crayon and everything."

"Yeah, in the 64 pack." I laughed and threw the piece of grass at him. He chuckled in response. "So why is it your favorite color?" I picked up another piece as I asked.

"It is September's gem stone and September is my favorite month."

"Why thought? What's in September to make it so special? The school year starts and you can't wear white anymore; big deal."

"It's my favorite month because it marks the beginning of change. When the leaves fall it gives people the chance to reinvent themselves along with the weather. And it's just so pretty."

"Well are those the only reasons why? Because those are pretty lame."

"Well," He smirked down at the ground, "you were also born in September."

I smiled at him. One of the reasons he loves September is because of me. "Okay well then what's your favorite song?"

He laughed at me, "That's like trying to ask Alice what's her favorite pair of shoes. My favorite song seems to change from day to day it seems like it."

"Well what's your favorite song right now?"

"Signal Fire by Snow Patrol."

"Why thought?" I questioned.

"I don't know. It just seems to fit my life at the moment." He sighed at me. "What's your favorite song?"

"Umbrella." I muttered.

"That Rihanna song?" He chuckled.

"No," I hit his leg for him to shut up. "The remake by Scott Simons, I can't really stand the original. But Scott Simons's version is acoustic, simple, and amazing."

"Never heard of it," He sounded astonished.

"Well I listen to a lot of bands and singers that not a lot of people know about. When people like take my ipod or look at my CD case they always ask me about like half of the bands in or on it. But most of the bands that I like usually end up getting pretty popular when I start getting tired of them. Like you know the band Fall Out Boy?" He nodded. "Of course you do. Well I started listening to them when they were just a small indie group that hardly anyone heard of. But then they got all popular while I started to get really tired of them. So for the next few months it seemed like I couldn't turn on the radio without hearing one of their songs."

"So tell me what going to be the next big thing so I can get ahead of the game and stock up on their merchandise while it's cheap." He teased to me.

"The Maine and Forever the Sickest Kids," I simply stated.

"You'll have to burn me some CD's then."

I laughed, "Apparently I do."

"Tell me your guilty pleasure, or one of them."

"Acoustic anything, basically I just always think that they are better than the originals. They also help you tell the good bands apart from the bad ones." Edward smiled at me like he understood. I smiled back at him, "So tell me yours."

"Hannah Montana; most defiantly." He laughed.

I snorted. "Please, come on. What's your real guilty pleasure?"

"Running." He stated. I groaned at him loudly. "What?"

"Well you didn't tell me you were on of _those _people. You know, the ones that jog around in a circle over and over again at the crack of dawn with their ipod in a little bicep holder."

He laughed, "Believe me I'm not. I only run to escape from life. It just feels like if I can run fast enough or far enough the troubles will just fall behind. But the problem with that is that they never do. It just delays them for a while."

I sighed. "Why does everything with you need to be like a line from Dr. Phil?"

Edward chuckled and looked up at the sky. We sat like that for a good while; him looking up at the sky and me playing with my hands looking at the water. He took in a deep breathe and turned around to face me. Edward moved his legs so he was sitting Indian style across from me. I knew that he was going to be getting to the point soon enough. The problem was I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to take it.

"Bella…" He whispered. Against my better judgment I looked up from my hands to his eyes. Once I met his eyes he sighed and looked away from me. It sounded like he was laughing slightly. "There is no way you have this effect on me." He looked back at me. "But it seems that you do. It's like I can't stay away from you. You're stubborn, annoying, and …well feisty is the only word that I can think of. And the second I met you in Chemistry and I saw you drawing, your skill, I just knew that I couldn't stay away from you. No matter what I tried, no matter whom I date because to tell you the truth Rosalie holds no interest towards me."

I gasped slightly, "You mean you're only dating Rosalie just to get away from me?" I felt pretty hurt at that. "Your hurting Emmett because of me because for the past two months, since he saw you and Rose at the movies, he's been the most lifeless creature I've ever met in my life. He's like a 14 year old girl who just got raped and watched her mother be killed by the same man in the same night. How could you do that to him? He's your family." I was shouting at him with all of the angry from inside me that's been boiling up inside of me for two months.

"No Bella, you've got it all wrong." He grabbed my flaying hands and pulled them to our laps. "I'm not dating Rosalie to get away from you. I'm dating her to prove to myself that I'm not falling in love with out!"

All of the rage that was inside of me vanished and I felt like I couldn't breath. "What?" I whispered out from my trembling lips.

"Think about it. Who is probably the hardest girl to date in this whole entire school?"

I looked down at my lap and sucked on my bottom lip, "Rosalie…"

"Exactly Bella, I just needed to see if I could get a date with her to prove to myself that I still have it. Before you came to school it seemed that I could get any girl that I wanted; single or taken. But then you come and I just start second guessing myself. Maybe I can't get any girl anymore. Even thought I could have any girl I didn't want them. But then you come, you the award winning artist, and it seemed that even thought I wanted you I couldn't get you."

"Edw-" I started but was cut off from the feeling of my phone vibrating. "Shit." I pulled my hands out from Edward's and reached into my pocket for my phone. I didn't need to see the flashing Jazz to know who it was. I bit my lip and flipped open my phone. "Hello?"

"BELLA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? I'VE LEFTED YOU LIKE 6 MESSAGES AND 10 TEXTS." Jasper sounded pretty pissed, I would be too, but he's not as pissed as he would be if he knew where I was.

"Sorry Jasper, I've lost track of the time." I muttered to the phone. I didn't dare look at Edward. How could I have let him con me into ditching my date with Jasper without knowing it?

"Well where are you? Maybe we can meet up and still make the reservation I mean it's not like I've been sitting at the fountain near your dorm for the pass hour or so waiting for you." I rolled my eyes, sometimes he is so irritating.

"Look I'm sorry I forgot about the date but I'm in the middle of something important."

"Oh like what?"

"I'm…um…back in Forks. Yeah, you see I was on my way back to my dorm to get ready but I saw my friend Jacob who told me that my Dad was sick. So he gave me a ride to Forks, it's only about an hour away or so. But I will be back tomorrow, I'm sorry for ditching you but Charlie is sick and I had too many things on my mind to call you." Sometimes I can make up good lies when the situation is really demanding.

"Well tell him to get better, bye." He hung up on me. I sighed and shut my phone. I knew that this wasn't going to be the last I've heard of this.

"And then you start dating Jasper." Edward said acting like we weren't interrupted but a phone call. I looked up into his eyes with narrowed eyes. "Now that is what really pushed me over the edge. You see if it was someone other than Jasper I wouldn't have as much as a problem with them. But no you had to go and date the one person I can truly not stand to be in the same room with. None the less, compete for the same girl."

"Well tell then Mr. Emotion where does Rosalie think you are? Because to my knowledge I was under the impression you two were going to make an appearance at Jessica's party."

"That is true, we were. She has no clue where I am. I turned off my phone before I went to pick you up."

"Or attack me and kidnap me."

"Whatever way you put it. I probably have about twice the amount of mad voicemails and texts than you do."

"So why thought? Why do you risk some innocent girl's feelings and my relationship just to talk to me?" I asked.

He let out a long breathe and took my hands back in his. "Because I know that you're worth it," he whispered.

No one has ever told me that. I've never felt more needed, wanted, or confident about myself until that moment. Not being able to control myself I leaned in and kissed his cheek. He looked up at me puzzled. I smiled at him, "No one has ever told me that before."

Edward smiled at me and moved his head forward a little. I took a breath and lightly pressed my lips against his. I felt him start to kiss me back and I instantly lost control. I wrapped my arms around his neck and breathed in his scent. This was nothing like how it felt like kissing Jasper. This was definitely better than anyway I fantasized about this moment. I tried to pull away but he cupped my face to keep me from moving it away from him.

I finally was able to pull back after a while. I closed my eyes while we tried to catch our breaths. After I was able to breathe normally I opened my eyes to look at him. "Edward," I grabbed his hands in-between mine, "I…we can't."

"What?" He gasped.

"I know that you want me to say a lot of things back to you but I just can't right now. Even if I called up Jasper and broke up with him right now we just couldn't. I have no reason to end things with him unless I told him about you. That would lead to nothing but trouble, same with Rosalie. We can't."

"I know what you mean. But are we just going to go on in the world and act like nothing happened. Bella I can't stop seeing you."

I looked at the ground for a moment thinking. I could feel his eyes on me while I thought. Deep breathe in and I looked back up at him, "Then we won't stop seeing each other."

He seemed taken back at this, "What do you mean? Like..." He didn't have to finish the sentence to make me understand what he meant.

"Exactly," I whispered.

We sat by the pond sitting and talking for another good hour. But I could tell it was getting late at that point because I started dozing off. Edward walked me back towards my dorm with his arm around my waist. When we got back to where he attacked me behind the bushes we said goodbye and I went inside.

"Well you're home early." Alice said when I walked into our room.

I sat on my bed and started taking off my shoes, "What do you mean Alice?"

"It's only 11:30. Usually you and Jasper stay out till midnight." Alice was at her desk typing an e-mail on her Mac to someone.

"Oh well, we just decided to turn in early." I pulled out my laptop from under my bed and turned it on.

"So how was your night?" She turned around in her chair hoping for details probably.

I opened up itunes on the computer and told her, "It was pretty interesting. But that's all the details you're going to get."

"Oh well I'm starting to think that you guy's were doing something illegal. Tell me what is my brother's name? Just so I can make sure you're not on drugs or something."

I laughed, "Edward," and pressed the button to buy 'Signal Fire by Snow Patrol'.

* * *

**A/N: This is probably the longest chapter I've written; almost 3,000 words.**

**I hope that you guys check out both 'Signal Fire by Snow Patrol' and 'Umbrella by Scott Simons' they are both amazing songs and they are just two of my favorite songs at the moment. Also I'm just going to be honest and say that the whole acoustic music and stuff was basically me but Bella seems like an acoustic type of girl to me in my story so BAM!**

**Do you like Edward's new nickname? I was joking around with my cousin while we sat in my room reading Breaking Dawn about that nickname and she loved it. **

**Cynthia **


	13. Mr Jigglyjavapurrysassyskirt

"Mr. Cullen will see you now Isabella." I looked up from my book and over at Mrs. Griffin. As far as receptionists go she was a pretty nice one. Has a pair of warm dark blue eyes with a plump face, short stout like figure, natural red hair, graying slightly. I gave her a small smile to be polite before I stuffed the book in my messenger bag and made my way over to the oak door. I knocked twice with my knuckles before going in. I heard a 'come in' through the other side of the door and turned the knob to get in.

"Ah, Bella, nice to see you again," Mr. Cullen closed the file on his desk that he was reading and pulled off his reading glasses. "Please take a seat." He gestured towards one of the two black leather chairs in front of his desk. I placed my bag in the seat next to me and sat in the other one. Mr. Cullen gave me a big smile while I got comfortable, once situated I gave him a small smile back. "So to what do I owe this pleasure? The last time I saw you was 3 months ago after you agreed to the art show, even though it may not seem like it because Alice has well chatted my ear off about you."

"Well actually I wanted to see you to talk about the art show." He gave me a slight nod to tell me to go on. I sat up a little straighter and continued, "Mr. Cullen I've been thinking about it and- …oh don't think I'm going to back out." I quickly reassured him because his eyes started to bug out a little. "Well you see I've been thinking about it and I think that it is unfair that I'm going to be the only artist featured at it because you said that you were going to invite some art school scouts. I mean it's not that I'm not totally grateful that you are hosting my own art show but there are a lot of other artist here that are just as good as me or even better and I think that we should have them featured in the art show as well. There will be more variety in the show and more people will attend and we can charge an entrance fee at the door that would go to the school to maybe have more scholarship opportunities available."

Mr. Cullen looked down at him desk pondering. "Hmm, very interesting idea Bella, I know how you don't like having all of this attention here and I've got to say that I rather enjoy the suggestion you just gave me."

I moved to the very end of my seat from excitement. "Is that a yes?!"

Mr. Cullen gave me a grin and I screeched with joy. I stood up and ran over to his chair to hug him. He was laughing at me as I practically skipped my way back over to grab my bag. "Thank you Mr. Cullen. You will not regret this decision." I walked opened the door with a big grin on my face.

"Oh Bella?" He called before I could walk out.

"Yes Mr. Cullen?"

"I think you've been hanging out with my daughter to much," He chuckled at me. I gave him a smirk and walked out the door closing it behind me. Mrs. Griffin looked at me wanting to be informed by what he said. I grinned and shook my head and gave her thumbs up. She smiled and waved goodbye to me as I walked outside.

Checking the clock on my phone once outside I decided to go back to the dorm to tell Alice and maybe take a quick shower before I met Jasper for dinner in the food court. Walking into Henson Hall I heard two voices arguing over at my left. Turning my head towards the noise I could see Claudia yelling at Edward.

"Shit." I muttered to myself. I walked over to the scene. "Ay, what's going on here?" Edward turned his head to look at me and a smile grew on his face. I would have smiled back but Claudia was right there and I knew she couldn't see his.

"Well I wanted to go up to Alice's and your room so I can grab a CD that I let Alice borrow a while ago that I wanted back. But before I could make my way up Claudia over here started yelling at me about what I'm doing here." He paused and scowled at Claudia, who wrinkled her nose at him. "When I told her I what I was going to do she told me I couldn't because Alice isn't up there. I said that I knew where she hides a key and I will be there and gone in 5 minuets. But she says that I can't go up to a girl's room unless the person who is living in said room is there. Then you came in which is wonderful because now I can go and get my CD."

"Oh you mean the one where the guys are dressed in mascot costumes on the cover?" I asked. Edward nodded and I sucked in a breath threw my teeth. "I don't think Alice is done with that one. Oh Claudia can I have our mail?" She just rolled her eyes and walked over to the post boxes on the wall.

"What do you mean you're not done with my CD Bella I lent it to you 2 weeks ago?" Edward whispered to me once Claudia was out of ear range.

"I know I've just been busy so I haven't gotten a chance to listen to it all the way threw yet." I whispered back. Edward rolled his eyes and Claudia was back with the mail. "Thanks C." I joked while I grabbed the mail and made my way to the elevators, Edward following.

"Well if you aren't done with my CD then I get to borrow 2 CDs and a movie." He said while we waited for the elevator.

Flipping threw the mail I chuckled and said, "Tell me why you're really here. I saw you not half an hour ago back at the concert hall."

The doors of the elevator opened for us and we stepped on. Edward pressed the 3 button and waited for the doors to close before answering. "I missed you. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Why does Alice get so much mail?" I asked sorting the mail in my hand.

"Izzy," He said in a slow low voice playing with a piece of my hair that found its way out of my ponytail.

"Um hum?" I looked up at this topaz eyes away from the mail. Edward leaned down and I tilted my head up so I could meet his lips.

"Hi," He breathed when he let me go.

I smiled and said, "Hey."

The doors opened and people were waiting to get on. I put on a pout and stormed out of the elevator yelling, "Edward you are possibly the most jackassey jackshit I've ever met in my whole life. If you want your stupid CD back from Alice than just call her and met up somewhere so I don't have to see your damn face outside of chemistry."

Edward strode behind my military stomps just as angry. "Well if my sister didn't have such a bitch as a roommate than maybe she would have the time to listen to a stupid CD and give it back to me in a week at the most."

"Hey Edshit-o there's this new inventions called ipod and zune that maybe you should invest your money in so you don't have to get your stupid indie pop rock CD's back oh so soon." I unlocked the door to my room shouting more swears into the hall while Edward walked into the room. Once he was in I yelled ass wipe shithole vanilla icing colored jerk off and shut the door.

I threw my bag on the floor and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck kissing him with all the rage I worked up in the hallway. The school still thinks that me and Edward truly loath each other with the passion of a trillion boy scout campfires. So we decided that to not make people suspicions we got to act like we don't get along up front. But little did they know what happened behind the scenes.

After a few animated moments, from which we ended up on my bed, he pulled away from me. I smiled as he wiped the hair off of my face. "Go to the dance on Saturday with me."

I gave a humorless laugh. "Yeah I don't think slow dancing in front everybody will help keep our secret."

"No, I meant go to the dance with …that person you are publicly dating. While I go with …the person I am suppose to be dating. Than you can fake a stomach ache and I will say I've forgotten to feed the cat."

"The cat?" I laughed.

"Mr. Jigglyjavapurrysassyskirt." He was answered by my shrieking laughter.

"Oh and you came up with that name all by yourself Edward?" I teased.

"Yeah, yeah, but we can go and meet at the lake where I will have a picnic, blankets, stereo, and other various items for us to enjoy together."

I nodded, "Yes but you left out one very important detail out of your plan."

"And that being?" He muttered as he kissed my neck.

"If I go to this dance than I will have to go shopping with Alice on Saturday morning which means that we can't hang out in the hall." When realization hit him he frowned.

"That's a sacrifice I'm willing to take."

"Who are you Ballot?"

"If it turns you on… that I am a sled racing mutt," He smiled and kissed me again. I was starting to get really into it when I felt something.

"Shit," Edward sighed and sat up on the bed while I pulled out my vibrating phone from my pocket. "Hello?" I answered sourly.

"Hey Bell I'm downstairs I'll be up shortly but I just wanted to ask if you got the mail." Alice explained from the other side of my phone.

"Yeah Ali, I'm staring at the pile of unopened envelopes on my desk as we speak." I rubbed circles in Edward's back as I talked to Alice. He hated having to keep us a secret as much as I did. I was at the farmers market to look for some inspiration for my art and I saw a couple holding hands walking down the street together. I took a picture of them from behind because I truly envied them. They were in love and they could flaunt their attraction towards each other as much as they pleased. Edward and I will never have that. No matter how much more we are in love than that couple for all I know. We couldn't walk down the street together like that.

"Sorry, I missed that." I snapped back to reality when I realized that I totally spaced during what Alice said.

"God B, you got to learn how to listen."

"I know I pride myself in being this great listener but whenever I met someone I find my self doing most of the talking."

"Well than maybe you're not such a great listener."

"Huh? What was that?"

"Maybe you're not such a great listener."

"No that can't be it I'm a great listener." Alice and I both busted out laughing quoting the movie we watched last night.

"But Bella do you know what's up Claudia's ass? She is just totally staring me down. **I'M WAITING FOR THE ELEVATOR I'M NOT SOME NAKED PERSON WITH BODY PAINT ALL OVER ME PREFORMING LITTLE TRICKS FOR TOURIST'S PITY MONEY LIKE CLAUDIA'S GRANDMOTHER." **Alice yelled that over in Claudia's direction but at the same time it was really loud in my ear so I held the phone a few inches away from me. Edward was laughing silently under my hand because even he could hear it.

"Oh well I think I know what's up. Edward is up here waiting for you to take you to dinner and he couldn't come up till one of us was back."

"Shit. I better get up there before one of you two end up throwing things out the window… again." I smiled at that. We staged a huge fight for Alice which ended with me throwing his guitar out the window. He has a ton of acoustic ones back home so he thought that it would be fun and let me tell you it's a real good stress reliever.

"Okay I'll see you in a few." I shut my phone and moved over to Edward's side. Laying my head on his shoulder I breathed in his scent. He kissed my forehead and it felt oddly comforting. It was what my mom would do when I got stressed or worried. When Edward did this I made me feel close to her again. He didn't know that, I'm too scared to tell him the truth about my mother so I just tell him that she is up north and we don't talk to each other anymore.

"The pixie is on her way. I hear the elevator ding." Edward sighed. I gave him a small smile. Making my way over to my dresser to choose a new outfit Alice opened the door.

"Whoa, are pigs, cows, goats, or any other barnyard animals now air borne? Or did you two finally rip out each other's throats so now you can't speak." She questioned while she took off her shoes.

"Ha, funny Alice. Now if you excuse me I've got to go and change for dinner." I went into our private bathroom and shed off my original clothes, trading them for light gray skinny jeans with my favorite 'The Maine' tee-shirt. I could hear Alice and Edward talking about where to go for dinner while I changed.

I was about to walk out when I heard Alice mention something about Rosalie. My whole body froze like it was paralyzed. During the past month I haven't thought about her that much. My back slid down the door while I thought about Rose. She and Edward have been rocky ever since he stood her up at Jessica's birthday party. All this time I have been thinking that she deserves to be cheated on because of how she destroyed Emmett. Even is she was Rose and she did do that, no one deserves to be cheated on. But I am to damn selfish to not have Edward even if it would mean sharing him with her.

Wiping away my un-cried tears forming I stood up and made my way back into the room. I could feel Edward's eyes on me while I grabbed my bag and walked out without a single goodbye to anyone.

I met Jasper at the entrance of the food court a few minuets later. I kissed him on the cheek just to keep him unsuspicious. But I could tell that he has noticed how I've been less and less affectionate this last month. Jasper talked for most of the meal. I would exclaim an opinion or two but most of my attention was on my phone.

"So Jasper I was wondering if you were planning on asking me to the dance on Saturday."

"I thought you didn't want to go when I asked you about it last week." He said before he took a sip of his drink.

"I didn't then but Alice is talking about this dance non stop and she kind of talked me in to going." My phone vibrated on the table and I snatched it up with my hand.

"Who the hell is texting you so much?" He asked while he grabbed my phone from my hand.

"Jazz! Come on that's my phone and I would kindly like it back." I complained but he was ignoring me.

"Oh Penny again? I know that you and her were very close back in Forks but come on Bella you two are going to have nubs as thumbs if you keep texting like you do." Jasper said while he handed me my phone back.

"That, my dear, is what plastic surgery is for." He gave me a smug expression. "Okay well that and the occasional new nose or bigger tits." He laughed while I sent Edward a text back.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but I went on vacation and I have volleyball practice after school. So I only have time to do one story and the updates will be slower than usual. But I've decided to put '****No One Needs to Know****' on hiatus while I finish up ****St. Trinians****.**

**The movie quote was from 'In the Land of Women' a great movie that I watched with my brother and his girlfriend the other day. Also what did you think happened when Bella **_**felt**_** something? Ha I just thought that the wording would be funny if I put it like that.**

**Cynthia.**


	14. Only Elmo Would Be Jealous

The fumes were getting too much for me. I opened the window up for some fresh air and stared at the fountain below it. The statue of the woman didn't look the same. I mean of course she is the same, she's marble, it's just that today she just looks disappointed at something. Or maybe she's disappointed in _me_. I pushed the thought away from my mind and went back to my bed. This whole toenail painting thing is going to be the death of me. Where in the hell is Alice when you need her.

Like being called by my mind Alice opened the door and slammed it behind her, pushing her back up on the door she panted out of exhaustion. "Alice! What's wrong? You look like you've just seen Mussolini and Papa Smurf getting it on." I exclaimed at her as she caught her breath.

"I…we…I…uh…," She stopped to find words but her face changed to surprise not scared and shocked as it just was. "Are you painting your toenails?" She asked while she slid down the door and onto the floor.

"Well you were bound to rub off on me sometime." I rolled my eyes. "But what's the matter with you?" I asked.

"Never mind that now." She crawled over to the foot of my bed and examined my toenails. "Bella, you should have waited for me. Your strokes are going completely different ways and your have different amounts for all the layers."

"Enough about my bad toe polish job." I pulled on my socks to hide my paint job. "Now tell me why you came into the room acting like you just ran a marathon and then shot up on some heroin with some British rockers."

She stood up and sat next to me on my bed. "Now B, please remember that you love me when I tell you this." I nodded slowly at her words. "Okay well I was coming back from getting the keys to my dad's car for our shopping trip because my car doesn't have any gas and it has, like, zero room in the trunk-- which is really a shame because--"

"Alice! Point please." I yelled impatiently at her to make her stop babbling.

Alice bit her lip. Oh shit, never good when Alice risks losing her nice even coat of gloss. "Well I was walking over there to pick up the car and I ran into…Rosalie. She started asking me about the dance tonight and I sort of let it slip that you and I were going to go shopping…"

Holding up my index finger to stop her, "Oh Alice, Please tell me you didn't."

"She is meeting us downstairs in 10 minutes." She buried her face in her hands.

I fell back on the bed and squashed my pillow into my face. Muttering swears and curses through the pillow at Alice. After a few moments of this I decided to strap on a pair and get it over with. Removing the pillow from my face I sighed, "Okay Alice let's just go then."

She lifted her head up from her hands and gave me a glance over. "So… what are you huffing again?" Her face lit up with understanding, "Are you snorting the nail polish? I mean come on Bella that's just disgusting even for Emmett."

I laughed and threw my pillow at her. Alice fell onto her left side laughing and shouting death wishes at me. Once we composted ourselves Alice sat next to me on my bed and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "Are you really okay with Rosalie going shopping with us?"

"Yes," I sighed. "I know that it seems that I totally can't stand her but she's not really that bad. She's even kind of nice; I just don't like what she did to Emmett." Alice nodded her head at me. "Now, if you want to get this close to me sailor you're going to have to buy me a drink first."

"I sorry." She laughed and slipped her arm away from my shoulder.

"I sorry?" I questioned.

"It's the new 'my bad'." Alice chuckled and pulled me up with her from the bed. Whining while being pushed out the door I looked at Alice's smiling face. She had the same crooked smile as Edward. I mean they are twins; it's just that I never really looked at her smile right in front of my face.

* * *

"What do you think?" Rosalie asked as she stepped out of the dressing cube. I looked up from my phone to look at her. The dress was a strappy red halter top with a glittery mid thigh length puffed out skirt.

I clicked my tongue trying to think of a response that didn't have the words whore, slut, bitch, or iguana. I cocked my head to the right and indicated with my fingers to make her twirl around. She twirled like a ballerina, a very graceful ballerina, twice then gave me a Teen Vogue cover worthy smile. "Well I like the color on you. But to tell you the truth it looks like you have a big red poufy ass that no one but Elmo would envy."

Rosalie laughed and nodded your head. "That's what I was thinking too."

I laughed back and got out of the chair over to her. "I mean I know that it's apparently all about the ass but there is a limit." I grabbed her fabric ass and gave it a squeeze.

"Oh Bella! I didn't know you felt that way about me. What would Jasper say?" She joked.

"He'd ask if you were interested in a three sum or something." We were in hysterics when my phone vibrated in my hands.

"Jasper can't give you a rest can he?" She giggled as she went back into the dressing area to put on the next dress.

"Oh it's not Jasper. It's Ed-… Penny. It's Penny." I was too distracted by the text that I almost told that it was Edward.

"Who?" Rosalie asked through a bunch of fabric.

"Her friend from Forks that she can't leave alone, I swear it's like your cheating on Jasper with Penny. I mean you talk to her like every second of ever day." Alice joked as she walked into the dressing room with two dresses in her hands.

"Oh Alice, you're so funny." I faked laughed and slid my phone back into my pocket.

"Okay enough about your creepy lady crush on Penny." Rosalie called from the dressing area. "Now tell me what you think about this one." She opened her door and stepped out in an emerald green strapless dress. Its skirt was hanging to her knees in a draping fashion and had a big green bow on her lower back.

"It looks perfect on you Rose!" Alice screamed with delight.

Rosalie smiled and clapped her hands. "What do you think Bella?"

I looked her over. "Edward's going to love it on you, that's for sure." I couldn't lie to her. This dress was made for her by the gods from every religion ever. If she didn't buy this dress than I was going to feel so bad about it, just because I wanted Edward to myself, shouldn't sabotage her looks to do it. "You should buy this one. It looks perfect on you." I admitted.

She studied herself in the mirror so a long time. "Well, I don't know, the butt bow is kind of bugging me."

Alice simply shook her head. "Don't be a bitch about it! It looks great, butt bow and all."

"Okay, I'll get it!" Rosalie clapped and went to get changed back into her clothes.

I looked over at Alice who was giving me a look. "What? Shouldn't you be trying on a dress or something?"

Alice smiled, "Well that's the thing. I've already bought a dress for me. It's coming in from London on Thursday."

"Why didn't you tell me that before? I have to finish 2 more pieces for the art show in 2 months!"

"Bella, you needed a dress. I am not going to let Jasper take you to that dance if you are in jeans and a skirt over them."

"If you don't need a dress then why do you have two in your hand?"

"They are for you believe it or not. One for the art show and one for the spring dance."

I groaned, "Fine…let's take a look at them."

"There is the spirit… kind of." She laughed as she pulled me up from the chair and shoved me into a dressing area.

I took the first one at Alice hung over the top of the door. I could hear her and Rosalie chatting while I took off my clothes and slid on the dress. I zipped up the side, took a breath and looked at myself in the mirror. The dress was a midnight blue knee length dress with a white faux diamond design all over the skirt of it. The corset of the dress was just simple fabric but it somehow made my boobs look about a B cup instead of an A. It was sleeveless but it did have these sort of straps that laid just below the shoulder. The top was kind of like Belle's off of Beauty and the Beast only in midnight blue. I looked at the price tag--

"Bella! Come on; get your ass out here!" Rosalie called, "We want to see you, sexy beast." She and Alice laughed at her joke.

I smiled and stepped out for them to evaluate me. "Oh my God! Bella you look ah-mazing!" Rosalie gasped.

I looked towards Alice who just practically in tears. "Alice this dress is wonderful, but it is _way_ too expensive for me to buy."

Alice just shook her head. "Bella I will pay for it, don't worry."

"No way Ali! I am not letting you buy this thing for me."

"Bella! Please, you never let me do anything for you and you do so much for me. Please oh please let me buy something for my best friend."

"I don't people buying things for me!"

"You know what Bella! I'm not taking no for an answer. Now go back into that dressing room and grab both dresses and give them to me so I can pay for them!"

Alice was steaming; I've never seen her like this before. I don't think Rose has either because she was staring at her like she just popped out a third nipple or something. "Eye, Eye Capitan Cullen." I gave her a little salute and stalked back into the dressing room."

* * *

"So what did you do today Bells?" Jasper asked. We were having dinner at the food court of the school.

I swallowed the French fry I was chewing, "Well I went shopping with Alice and Rosalie today," I reached for another fry while he chuckled at me. "What?" I asked through a mouth full of mush.

"Nothing, except that they must of have to drag you by your hair to come with them." He smiled and sipped on some of his soda.

"Well believe it or not, I went willingly. It wasn't that bad actually. We went shopping for dresses."

"Dress shopping, huh. So I'm guessing that means that you still want to go to the dance on Friday?"

"Yeah, well Alice wants me to go." I tried not to look him in the eye.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 7 then?"

"I'm no math whiz but doesn't the dance start at 8, but doesn't 7 usually come before 8?"

"Well I was hoping that you might want to go to dinner beforehand. You can invite Alice and her date, Emmett, whoever. Go as a big group."

"Um, sure why not." I sucked on my straw even though my drink was gone. I could probably arrange it so Edward takes Rosalie to the same restaurant. Even though apparently we are the two couples who can't be in the same room without slitting each others throats. Maybe dinner can be the thing that can end this hating. I should tell Emmett to bring his camera. If nothing we can record it and post it on YouTube.

**A/N: Sorry. I know that it's been a while I just couldn't get my creativity flowing. So this chapter has been sitting here half done for about 2 months or so. But hopefully you forgive me and leave me wonderful comments and such.**

**Cynthia.**


	15. Sock Slides and Tittles

_Tip-Tap_

I looked up from my book in surprise, and towards where I thought I heard the noise arose from. "Hello?" I asked in a small voice to the empty room before me.

_Tip-Tap_

"If you're a rapist then I would prefer if you would rape someone else." I rose from my bed, cautiously grabbing the nearest thing for protection. Of course with my luck, the nearest thing just happened to be Alice's hairbrush. It's just fracking perfect for killing a rapist.

_Tip-Tap-Tip_

"Seriously rapist-man, boy, smurf thing, I wouldn't be a very good victim. I'm all boney and I have little tittles! Now our dorm's supervisor, Claudia, wow, babe alert! You should see the ta-tonsters on her!" I was in hysterics by this time. I was practically as paranoid as a stoned person would be in this situation.

_Tip-Tap-Tap_

Behind me, shit! Why are the rapists always behind their flickin' victim? I turned slowly around but all I could see was the window. The gears in my mind slowly turned. Then it clicked into place. The Window! I ran over to the window, closing the last few feet or so with a very impressive sock slide, if I do say so myself. It was like straight out of that Tom Curise movie, the one where he is dancing around in his underwear and that white shirt, Jerry McGuire, or no Risky Business, that's the one.

_Tap-Tip-Tap_

Oh! Right the rapist, no time to be distracted with 80's movie trivia Bella. I pushed all of my weight on the window to get it open. It wouldn't open. Didn't even budge, that Stubborn Bastard. But finally it opened when I made believe that I was the Hulk and smashed with all of my might into it. I pulled away from the window and closed my eyes waiting for the attack. Hairbrush firmly placed in front of me for protection, of course.

"Bella?" A voice called from outside the window.

My eyes flew open, I leaned myself out of the window as far as I could go without me falling out to either a very bloody accident or a very bloody death scene. Either way, very, very bloody outcome most likely to occur. Well maybe this wouldn't be such a bad way of dying. It would probably be cased as a suicide but there are worst ways of dying. Like if you were scuba diving and your head like explodes because you came up to fast or you were walking on the street, were tripped by some punk ass 6 year old, and fell onto an empty box of tic-tacs that becomes deeply embedded in your head.

"Rapist," I whispered into the area around me. I looked around but I couldn't see anyone, or thing for that matter. "Rapist," speaking a little more loudly now, "come out, come out where ever you are. Don't make me huff and puff to blow something down."

"In the tree, Bella," The voice called again.

Okay, now I was getting pretty fed up with this little game. No, fed up isn't the right word. Pissed beyond belief would be the right terminology at the moment. "I'm warning you, rapey the rapist, I got Alice's brush, and she's like major rich, I'm talking that kid from the cartoon Richie Rich rich, so it must be made up of some type of sturdy, unbreakable wood. So it would really, really, hurt someone if they were…, let us say…hit in the balls!" I held up the brush for the rapist tree to examine.

"There will be no throwing of hair care products at anyone's genitals, Izzy. I still might want to have children some day." There was movement in the tree now, but I couldn't see his face because of the excessive foliage around it. But by the time he found an opening where he could remover a way into sight I had no doubt what so ever who the rapist was anymore.

"Edward, what in the hell are you doing in the tree? Are you one of those 'go green' environmentalists now who are living in a tree so they won't cut the tree down or something? 'Cause you know that they have this new invention now called the door. It was invented sometime between sliced bread and indoor plumbing, or well that's what I've heard." I smiled to him, this whole thing I'm finding pretty amusing at the moment.

I could see his eye roll from even my window. "I'm not sure I am familiar with that invention. 'Cause when I want to enter a building I usually just stare at it until the wall either falls down, or makes an opening magically for me to crawl through."

"And how's that working out for you?"

"Well, it's worked for me for 17, almost 18 years now. So I'm thinking it's working just fine for me. Thanks Izzy."

We both chuckled to ourselves. This is what's so great about our relationship. We just got along easily, it's just so simple for us to talk and joke around. It's as easy as counting to 2, no not even 2, to 1 or to 0 or to just breathe in the fresh air. I let out one last long small laugh, "What are you doing here Edward?"

He looked a little side tracked to the question, but I could tell that it wasn't the question itself it was the tone that it was said in. It was said in a tone that most people would have never thought would have left my mouth. It was both serious and careful as if I were testing my boundaries in asking why he did such a spontaneous and loving gesture that, well, a million girls would have died to have him or anyone basically, do the same thing for them.

"I climb the tree instead of going inside because I'm afraid with the amount of time we are seen together publically. 'Cause, let's face it, mortal enemies don't usually spend that much time together in a room 'fighting'." He used air quotes over the word fight. That got a tiny smile out of me.

"You could have called," I whispered.

"Yes, and miss out on pulling a scene from a Jane Austen novel?" He gave a smug look to me while he gave this horrible excuse.

"What Austen novel are you thinking about? Have you even ever read one of her books?" I accused him.

Edward bit down on his lip lightly trying to make up a good lie, "Well…you have me there. But, I have watched that Pride and Prejudice movie with Alice when she first got it."

I let out a tiny snicker, "And how did you like it?"

"I didn't understand a single word they were saying. I had to ask Alice to put on the subtitles for me, but once they were on I quite liked it. Kiera Knightly was quite nice in it too. And if you tell anyone about that then you should be the one worrying about a hairbrush flying at your baby maker…s." I did my best to hold back a laugh when he added an s to the end of baby maker quite late. But failed miserable and let out a snicker or two.

"Don't you try and distract me Penny," I said.

"Right…" He clapped his hands together and clicked his lips together. "Well I just wanted to tell you that Alice invited me to go to dinner before the dance tomorrow." I gave a little nod to him. "But the thing is that she also invited Rosalie."

I could feel my face turn tomato red from my laughter. "That's why you climbed the stupid tree? To tell me that Alice invited you and Rose out of dinner before the dance?" Recomposing myself I let out one final sigh, "Penny, I know that. It was my idea to invite you and Rose. We went shopping for dresses together and well we thought it would be fun to go out in a group like a normal group of friends."

Edward bit his bottom lip and sighed. "So is he taking you?"

"Um," I looked away from his face. "Yes, he is."

"Izzy," He said slowly.

Sucking in my breath I looked up with one eye. "Mmhmm?"

He groaned and looked around the tree. "You know what? Screw this Mother Nuggets." I looked in pure shock as he climbed onto the limb above his and straightened out into a standing position.

"EDWARD!" I scream without even thinking about it. He gave me a crooked smile and held his index finger to his lips. "What in the hell are you doing?" I now whispered screamed to her.

"Being romantic and spontaneous," His smile grew more pronounced, if that is even possible. The pale arms rose up to his shoulders and stretched out for him to keep his balance.

"You are fracking insane! If you live through this I am going to beat the hell out of your ass," whispering my threat but making sure the edge to my voice was still in kept.

His lips shook with snickering, "Is that a threat or a promise? You dirty, dirty, girl." He walked along the limb one step at a time. I watched with the horrifying look that has been plastered on my face since he first stood up on the branch.

When he reached the end of the branch I let out one big laugh. "Not such hot stuff now. How are you going to get to that tiny balcony from there?" Edward's lips turned into a crooked smirk as he bent his knees. "Oh, no you would not!" I shook my head in disbelief. From the glint in his eyes I knew that he would. He gave a jump from the limb and leap through the air. It seemed like a even better Keanu Reeves in the Matrix was leaping across the building towards me.

Suddenly, white as moonlight hands were placed on the window still in front of my eyes and as if it were instinct I grabbed a hold of the hands and pulled in Edward. All I felt was the pain of the floor hitting my back and the new found weight of gravity on my front. We were lying flat on the floor, Edward on top of me laughing, and me panting for breath.

"Izzy, Izzy, Izzy, look what you've just reeled in." He was joking around. "You caught yourself a man, a real live MAN!" I had to laugh because he sounded like a jealous older redneck spinster sister.

"What in the hell made you decide to jump off a damn tree?" I asked once I could control my breathing so it didn't sound like wheezing anymore.

"Well there were just oh so many thoughts going through my head of course." He moved the hair out of my face. "But to tell you the truth all I could think of was this." I felt his nice warm lips on mine. We were so busy moving our lips in sync with one another the sound of the door opening and closing was even noticed by either of us. The thing that did catch our attention was the sound of a high pitch screaming coming from the tiny figure behind us.

"Bella, why is a man that looks like my brother kissing you on our floor?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"Um," I quickly looked back to Edward still lying on top of me with a look of horror on this perfect face and slapped him straight across the mouth. I turned my head back to Alice with a small smile on my face, like a guy who just got caught in bed with his girlfriend's mom by his dad would give.

"Bella, why is the man on top of you that you just slapped on Jasper?" Alice was starting to hyperventilate.

"Alice! I swear I can explain," I couldn't move up off the floor. "Edward! Oh would you," He quickly stood up off me and helped me up, "Thank you."

I could swear that even though the distance between me and Alice was only around two yards or so it felt like I was walking a marathon to get to her. Once I got to her I slowly placed my hands on her pure white arms to hold her steady. It took her about 30 seconds until she stopped shaking. Alice looked over my shoulder at Edward, quickly darted her golden angel eyes back at me straight in the eye with an unexplainable look in them.

Then she fainted.

* * *

It looked like a tiny life sized porcelain doll was lying on the bed there, only it was breathing in and out slowly. Alice's tiny frame just gave out all of a sudden and fell limply in my arms. Edward swore very loudly and closed the distance between us in two long full strides. He pulled her out of my grasps in a single pull. While he laid her lifeless figure on her bed I felt like I was about to faint.

But that was two hours ago, she hasn't moved once since that time except for her slow and steady breathing. Edward had to leave about an hour and a half ago because of curfew. I've been sitting here watching Alice's body. I got inspired. Inspiration always would strike me at the oddest of times.

The way that Alice looked there peaceful and serene it just reminded me of the way that Phil's daughter, Lucy, from his first marriage looked when I was babysitting and she would fall asleep during the movie. I ran towards the portfolio where I kept my pictures and searched through them until I found the picture I was looking for. The one with me holding Lucy, it was taken before I moved to Forks so she was just 2 or so there but I just remembered the stunning dress that Renée put her in. It was a simple white halter top dress but against her copper skin (her mother is part Portuguese) it was stunning.

I grabbed the top canvas off of my pile in the corner and sat across from Alice. I took in her body shapes and the curves in her face. I drew her in a bigger version of the dress in her what appeared to be sleeping form. She looked like a sleeping porcelain greek angel statue . It was around 1 30 in the morning when she started stirring, I was almost finished with the outline by the time she was fully awake.

"Hey, are you okay? You were passed out for the last good 4 hours, If you didn't start walking up by 2 I was going to call your dad." I rambled.

She nodded her head slowly, "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just…overwhelmed, I guess you can say."

I sucked on my bottom lip trying to think how to explain things. "Alice…"

"Bells, just tell me…everything." She curled her legs up and wrapped her arms protectively around them.

"Okay," I sighed.

Alice and I spent the rest of the night sitting and talking about the story behind Penny and Izzy. She made me skip through most of the dirty details but she seemed to understand for the most part.

"Bella, I do understand, I do." Alice started.

She had that tone in her voice. "But?" I sighed.

"But, Jasper is a good guy. Don't hurt him beyond repair."

"I know that he is a good guy, he's one of the best guys. That is exactly why I can't find the strength to end things with him. Jasper is one of my best friends Ali."

"I know Bella." Alice pulled me into a hug. "I know."

**A/N: I'm so sorry about me being kind of MIA but I've been busy. But for my defense this is probably one of the longest chapters I've written, like ever.**

**Well enjoy and review,**

**Give me suggestions, tell me what you like, what you hate. Tell me anything on your mind. **

**-C.**


	16. Liquid Happiness and Butterballs

Coffee, the one thing that might possibly allow me the energy that will help me get through this girl day with Alice and Rosalie. We were spending the day at the Cullen's house to get ready for the dance. Their house was only a few miles away from the high school's campus. Alice and Rose both offered to drive me up to the house themselves but I needed to go see my art teacher this morning. He likes for me to check in on me around twice a week or so to see how my projects are coming along. So I told them to go ahead and set up the personal hell that awaits me, I would take the bus. The painting of Alice is going really well, I've been stashing it in-between Emmett's, Rosalie's dorm rooms, and the art room. I don't want Alice to see it until the art show as a surprise for her.

Stepping out of the Starbucks I took of sip of the steamy hot coffee in my hand. I loved the way the first sip of a new cup of coffee felt going down your throat and the warm tingle it left behind as it drops in your stomach. It makes me happy. I find it so weird that simple things like a nice warm cup of coffee or just talking a walk in the rain makes you feel just plain happy without any strings attached. Unlike human beings, a whole hella lot of strings there.

The bus stop was two blocks away from the Starbucks, so I took one more sip and made my way towards the stop. I tried to make the walk there with my mind empty trying not to think of the things that I shouldn't be. It seems that whenever I act on impulse then it always ends up biting me in the ass. I try not to think of the consequences; the consequences that I am going to endure from my stupid impromptu actions. I know if I keep on dating…

"_Just a Small Town Girl_

_Living In a Lonely World_

_She Took the Midnight Train Goin' Anywhere"_

"Dammed," I muttered to myself as I listened to my phone ringing. I switched my coffee to the other hand to search for my phone through my gigantic purse with the never ending pile of junk in it.

"_Just a City Boy_

_Born and Raised In South Detroit_

_He Took the Midnight Train Goin' Anywhere"_

"Hello?" I asked once I could get my phone flipped open.

"Bella?" A male voice I didn't recognize replied to me.

My face squinted together in confusion. "Um, yeah. Who's this?" By the time he answered I was already at the bus stop.

I could hear some muffled gagging on the other side of the phone before the guy responded. "This is Jasper's roommate James."

"Oh, hi?" I've heard about James before, I've just never met him.

"Hi. Jasper wanted me to call you and tell you that he can't take you to the dance tonight." He said.

The coffee shot out of my hand and all over the bald guy standing next to me. Who in which cursed very, very, very loudly, louder than my dad did when his fishing hook caught onto his cheek. "Shit! I'm sorry, but crisis occurring right now." I explained to him.

I turned away from the cursing man so I could pay attention to the phone. "Okay, what's the reason?" I clicked my tongue a few times to keep my voice calm.

"Well we went out for sushi last night and I guess his squid or whatever didn't agree with his system. Because I swear to God he is puking up a storm in the bathroom right now. He is moaning and crying your name over and over again. Want to hear?"

Before I could say that I'm fine without that sound he held up the phone to Jasper. "Bella," more dry gagging, "Bella, I'm so sorry." Some wet gagging now, "I'll make it up to you I swear."

I held in my will to gag myself from the sound. "It's okay Jasper; I'll just go with the girls and their dates. But I won't be a fifth wheel at all."

"I'm sorry Bella." And yet more wet gagging, you'd think he have it all out of his system by now. "I love you."

My eyes came as close to popping out of their sockets then they could. "Your delusional Jasper, get some rest, and get better. Put James back on the phone."

"Yeah?" It was James this time.

"What drugs did you pump into him?"

"He has no drugs what so ever in his body right now Bella."

"Um okay…" I wrapped my free arm around my torso. "Then put some drugs into him."

"Yes m'am. Sorry to finally get to talk to you like this."

"Yeah, same here. Bye." I didn't even listen for a bye I just hung up. The bus appeared around the corner so I bent down to pick up the empty coffee cup that was once filled with my liquid happiness. Now that liquid was all over the man's shirt and pants. That makes me sad.

* * *

I could see his bronze hair a block away, even with a black knit hat over his head. He was waiting at the bus stop with what appeared to be a dog next to him. I pushed the man in front of me, who I think was the same guy that I spilt my happiness all over, back down so I could get off the bus first. I jumped out of the doors the second they were opened and fell into his awaiting arms.

He started swaying us from side to side in our hug. The dog that Edward was holding the leash to was barking insanely and scattering around us. Once the dog finally was able to wrap the leash around our legs he stopped the swaying and spoke. "Hi," He gave me that crooked smile of his which made me smile in return.

"Hi," I tilted my head up towards his face so I could get a good look at him. He leaned his head down and gave me a peck.

"Hey," He said then gave me another one.

"Hey," I smirked. Another one.

"Hello." Peck.

"Hello." Peck.

"Hola." Peck.

"Hola." Peck.

"Bonjour." Peck.

"Bonjour." Peck.

I laughed, "Okay, okay, enough. If we don't stop while were ahead then we'll run out of ways to say hello." He gave me another peck.

"Sorry, but you said it again." Edward was such a jerk off sometimes, but he so makes that up with those eyes and that huge white smile.

I let me arms fall down to my sides. He didn't do the same until he kissed my forehead, nose, hair, and cheeks. Once he finally did let me go I stepped out of the leash web and sank onto my knees. "Well who are you?" I cooed at the pug while I started to pet it.

"This is Butterball, my mom's prized baby pug. She wanted me to take him for a walk since Alice told me to pick you." He explained while I just awed at Butterball for a while as I rubbed his belly.

Butterball didn't seem so interested in me after a while so I stood up so I could talk to Edward. "So tell me what's up with the hat today?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." He looked at the ground away from my eyes.

"Let me see, let me see!" I shouted while trying to rip the hat off of his head. Trying to avoid my hands he tripped on the pink rhinestone leash on Butterball.

I was in hysterics. "Good boy Butterball." I gave him a pat on his head before I lunched over Edward to grab the black knit cap. Edward tried to tickle me so I couldn't reach the cap but his resistance was futile. I pulled off the hat. Shock ran though me as fast as a cheetah hunting the baby elk. "Son of a bitch, what the hell did Alice do to your hair?"

"She gave me a few blue streaks in my hair last night while I was sleeping." He grimaced with anger.

"Alice turned you into a blueberry Penny, like that girl who ate the gum in those Willy Wonka movies!" My rips felt like they were on fire from laughing but I couldn't stop. I pulled in a few breaths but they were jagged with the few giggles that were still left in me. In all the laughing I ended up on the sidewalk.

"Do you have it out of your system now?" Edward stood above me with that grin plastered on his angelic lips.

I let out all of the sniggers that were still in me till my breathing was even and I smiled up at him, "I guess I do now. Now give me a hand." I stuck my arms towards the sky so he could help me.

He grasped my hands in his and pulled my up like a toddler with no struggle whatsoever. The huge smile I gave him was responded with a sigh from Edward. "What's up with you? We were just having a great time, or well I was."

"No, don't take it the wrong way I was having a great time, but… " He looked down at our intertwined hands and slowly back into my eyes. "Do you really not like it? I thought it wasn't that bad."

I laughed. "Is that all? I thought you were going into some type of…well um, never mind." I let out one more nervous laugh while looking away from his face. "But no," while I looked back up on to his face I had to squint my eyes from the sun behind his head to properly see his face, "I think it looks nice actually. You look, dare I say, cute with the blue in your hair."

The smile grew back on his face bigger than I've ever seen it. "Thanks," he gave me another kiss. "Well come on Butterball let us show his lovely young lady back to our house." Butterball gave us a responding bark and ran in the direction into the gated community pulling Edward with him, who in turn grabbed my hand to pull me.

Once Butterball slowed to a walk a few feet later it was a very pleasant walk to the house. Edward and I just made easy conversation. While Butterball stopped the walk for a bathroom break I casually slipped in this tidbit, "So Jasper's not taking me to the dance tonight."

"What? When did that happen? I thought we were going to slip out early and head to the lake." His face seemed disappointed, and let me tell you something that is a face I never want to see again.

"Well maybe you could ditch out and I can meet you there." I shrugged my left shoulder up with my suggestion.

He licked his lips in frustration while he thought. Butterball was finish so he still had that look on while he picked up the 'present'. Edward was half way through picking it up when he froze and dropped the turds back onto the ground. "Um Penny, it only gets cleaned up if it stays in the bag and gets thrown away, not if you pick it up and just put it back down."

Edward ignored my snarky comment and his face grew into a wide pronounced grin. "It just hit me Izzy. I actually will be able to go through this whole night knowing that he doesn't have his horrible greasy hands all over you and just not hoping. "

I bit my lip and hit his arm with a punch. "You…, you…., you. Damn, I can't think of a name horrible enough for you at the moment."

"Are you serious?" He bent back down to pick up the turds again. Once the 'presents' were in the bag he stood up and continued. "Don't take this personally but usually you can't shut up with the name calling once you get started."

I sighed and licked my three fingers on my right hand. "How do you want it? Front to back or back to front?"

Smacking his lips he sighed, "Front to back, please." I gave him a light pimp slap on both cheeks. The first one with the front side and the other one with the back side.

"Ohhh, she slapped me." Edward grinned and mocked.

I shook my head and walked away, Butterball followed me. Edward sniggered and caught up to me with ease. "But its okay Iz, you see I like the abuse."

"Shut up," I used my right leg to kick his ass with my foot.

"You see, it just keeps making you sexier and sexier to me." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile. He's such a dork but so incredibly loveable at the same time.

* * *

There house was like something off of CRIBZ. I swear the house is big and white and open and the back wall is made entirely out of glass. I was just waiting for Edward to slam the door in my face telling me that I didn't have to go home but I had to get the hell out of here. All the place was missing was the flat screen in every room playing 'Scarface'.

When Edward opened the door we were greeted by a living, breathing princess, or someone who should have been a princess. Butterball ran out of Edward's hold and jumped into her arms. "Hello, you must be Bella. I'm Esme, Alice and Edward's mother." She reached out to shake my hand while holding the dog in her other.

"Oh," I reached out to shake her hand. "Wow. You're very pretty." The words just came out of my mouth like word vomit; I just couldn't hold it in. I heard Edward give a muffled laugh.

Luckily she laughed too when she dropped my hand. "Thank you. You're very pretty yourself." I felt my cheeks heat up. "Well Alice and Rose are up in her room. I'm sure my son wouldn't mind taking you up to show you where it is."

Alice and Rosalie appeared like magic at the top of the stairs suddenly. "No need Ma. Come on Bella!" She gestured me to come up the stairs. I gave her a thumbs up and turned back to Esme. "It was nice meeting you Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh please Bella, call me Esme. It was nice meeting you too. I look forward to talking to you more later." She gave me a dashing smile like Edwards. Nice straight teeth and so white that you could have spotted them 5 miles off.

I gave her a nod and a tiny smile before I booked up the stairs into the arms of Alice and Rose. They were giggling as they lead me towards Ali's room.

The room was amazing, I had to admit it. The entrance to her room was two glass doors with a pair or white curtains hanging on them for privacy. Her bed was embedded into the floor so she had sort of a bed pit that you had to take a step down to get in it. The walls where white but three of them had paint splattered all over it in different colors, the fourth wall behind the pit had a bunch of hand prints, designs, signatures, and ect. She had another glass doorway that lead out to a balcony that held every type of flower possible. She had the most complicated looking stereo under a plasma screen that was surrounded by shelves of CDs, books, and DVDs. There was a mannequin in the corner the size of Alice that held what looked like her dress. Next to that was a desk which held her laptop and a ton of fashion designs pinned up on the wall. The door to her bathroom was open that relived a giant Jacuzzi tub and a shower with marble everything and candles burning making it smell of lilacs. The counter looked like Sephora but better stocked, and there were so many hair do-das that I had no idea what to do with. Man I wish I had this room.

"W-o-w," I stressed it into a three syllable word. "Is this really your room Ali?"

She laughed, "Oh yeah. I love it too."

I walked up to the bed pit and turned around. I gave the girls a little salute and fell backwards into what I imagined was a bed made of clouds. "Alice, can I move in with you?"

The other two landed in the pit next to me. "Yeah, me too." Rosalie laughed as she made some bed angles.

"Sure! I would just have to make sure my Mom is cool with it." Alice smiled.

"Nice," I sat up and brought my knees to my chest.

Alice tapped an area of the floor above us and a small touch remote was elevated onto the floor. She tapped the remote and music came blaring on and when she touched it some more a disco ball came down from the ceiling. "Damn! Alice can I just not move in and just have your parents adopt me?"

"Don't get my hopes up! But come on we have to start getting ready." She used her petit foot to poke Rose in the ribs to get her to sit up.

"Oh yeah, about the dance Alice," I bit my lip before speaking, "I can't go."

"WHAT?!" Rose and Alice yelled at the same time but Rose was the first one to gain composure and speak again.

"Bells come on you have to go to the dance! Jasper is coming to pick you up and everything." She finally sat up and crossed her legs Indian style.

"That's the problem, Jasper is sick like hell. His roommate called me up and everything. I heard about as much barfing as I can handle for the rest of my life."

"Ew," was all that Rosalie could say before Alice interrupted.

"That's not going to stop you." She punched on the remote so the disco ball retracted and the music cut off. Then she was taking out her phone and dialing fast as lighting.

"Hello," said the voice escaping from the speaker phone.

"Hey Em!"

"Hey Al, what are you doing calling me? I thought you and the other two were having that super girly prep thingy."

"We are but I need you to come and be Bella's date." My eyes bugged out of my sockets. I slowly looked over to Rosalie who was looking out the balcony door.

"Sure. I'll be her date." I bit my lip.

"Great! We'll see you at around 7." With that she hung up the phone and we started to get to work with our 'super girly prep thingy' as my new date put it as.

* * *

**AN: Don't be mad at me for not updating. I have been basically failing the 10****th**** grade, between driver's ed, new friends, and everything. So let's just say that my laptop has been taken away A LOT recently. But next week is Spring Break, thank God, so I will try to do more chapters.**

**Cynthia 3**


	17. Blue Steel and Faux Lesbians

"Damn!"

That was how Emmett greeted me when he opened the door to Alice's bedroom. My own personal Olsen twins were doing last minute prep on each other in the bathroom. They had to finish me before they could properly do themselves because I am basically useless in that area.

The right side of my mouth moved up in a smirk. Alice and Rosalie did do an amazing job, I had to admit that. They were doing stuff to my face and hair that I had no idea could actually occur to my face and hair. They conditioned, moisturized, exfoliated, plucked, brushed, curled, straighten, applied, clipped, washed, painted, and all of these other verbs that I didn't catch to me. The hair was pulled into a side ponytail with lightly curled hair falling out of it and these diamond hairpins scattered all about and up in it.

Rose did my hair while Alice worked on the face department. Considering she didn't have much to work with in my opinion, she produced a miracle. My skin looked smooth and pale; well she couldn't help the pale part. Midnight blue eye shadow with heavy black eyeliner, but not so heavy I looked like some weird Goth girl, just the perfect amount. She played up my eye lashes with about 2 pounds of mascara it seemed like. Alice just kept on applying and applying that stuff. The lips were a plain pinkish lipstick color with a shine provided by lip gloss. Let's just say I and no one else was allowed to touch my face without Alice's permission.

"Thanks Em." Normally I would have kneed a guy in the baby maker for saying that to me but when Emmett says it it's more of a 'Wow. You look amazingly beautiful Bella. 'Like the spawn of a goddess of sheer beauty and some ripped Adonis mermaid god.' "You in fact don't look to bad yourself." I added in surprise.

"Oh come on, you know you want to say it." He did a little twirl for me to evaluate his whole appearance.

"Damn!" I tried to do my best Em impersonation, but I failed. And failed miserably, I did.

Thankfully all he did was laugh. "Come on. Let's go, they sent me up to come and get you girls."

"Yeah okay, well I'm ready to go. I was just waiting for the giggle sisters in there." I started walking towards the door, but I was stopped by a muscular barricade.

"What the hell Em! I can barely walk in these heels in the first place and it doesn't really help that I am being stopped by a giant."

Emmett snickered and shook his head. "Oh Belly Bells Bell. You can't leave without this," He removed his hand from behind his back. He was holding a plastic box that held white flowers tied together by a blue ribbon.

"Wow Em. I wasn't expecting you to get me anything considering that you being my date is kind of a last minute thing. You didn't have to get me a corsage-"I stammered and muttered at him.

"Bells don't over react I just wanted to do the honorable thing. Besides it wasn't really my doing, Edward called to remind me to pick you up a corsage." Emmett placed the flower bracelet on my wrist.

"Thanks Emmett," I spoke with unease. I just felt weird accepting the corsage but he was my date, I guess.

"Well let's go then." Emmett leaned down, ass pointed to me.

Laughter poured from my mouth, "Em, I'm not really in the mood."

I could tell that he rolled his eyes even if I couldn't see his face. "Just hop on Bells."

Sighing I took to a run and hopped onto Emmett's back. We were both laughing while I held onto him like a boa constrictor. Once he was sure I was on and on tight, he took off. I could hear Alice screaming at us as Emmett ran down the hallway to the staircase about my dress, hair, and face. But that didn't stop Em, he just ran down the stairs.

Esme, Carlise, Edward, and Eric were at the bottom of the stairs. Esme and Edward wore the same look of fear as Em jumped off the stairs not caring about the last 10 steps or so. Carlise just shook his head and Eric just kind of looked confused. Emmett and I were just laughing, we couldn't stop. Esme was the first one to speak though, "Emmett, sweetie, we know how you can be, um what's the word, energetic. But can you please just put down Bella? We want her alive while she's in our care. Just please put her down."

Emmett sighed from under me. "Fine Auntie E." The next thing I knew was being tossed around his shoulder and then was being held in his arms bridal style. Even through my red and elevated cheeks I could see Edward and the look of fear that was plastered on his face.

"Okay, okay! Emmett put her down, all the way!" Esme sounded terrified but angrier than I thought she could ever possess. From what Alice and Edward have told me that you didn't want to mess with their mom when she gets angry, so it didn't come as a shock to me that Emmett put me down right away.

Em and I just stood there like red face idiots getting our last few giggles out of us. Carlise thankfully spoke, "Okay then. If this isn't a photo op then I don't know what is." He started taking pictures of us and Emmett just loved it. We got _really_ into it, I must admit. We did blue steel, magnum, Ferrari, and basically all of the looks from Zoolander. He would pick me up and spin me. We even acted like we were on a Spanish soap opera. Even though Emmett is my replacement date I am pretty sure I'm still going to have a great time. Since a time anything other than great with Em seems impossible, I think this night will be one for the books.

Our little photo shoot came to an end when Alice and Rosalie came down the stairs. They of course looked like models. Rosalie had her hair up in a low bun with the same diamond pins that I have in my hair. Her face looked more glowing than ever and she put on possibly the brightest shade of red lipstick ever, which ended up matching her dress perfectly. Ali wore her hair in the wavy fashion that was popular in the 20's. She looked like she could have been an extra in that movie 'Chicago'. She had on a dress of champagne white with an empire waist and a sparkling white skirt that came about mid thigh. Alice wore glitter eyeshade in gold on her lids and the same pink color on her lips that shone on mine.

Me and Emmett sucked in our lips and tried not to laugh at each other during the rest of the pictures. Alice posted on her flawless smile even with Eric as her date. She didn't really like him but he has always helped her with her science homework so when he asked her she felt obligated. Rosalie looked extremely happy posing with Edward, but he had on a half smile. I've seen the full smile to many times. We did all the classic poses, each couple, the girls, the guys, brother and sister, cousins, best friends, and basically any one you could think of.

While Alice and Edward we posing together Emmett whispered in my ear, "Come on, let's sneak out of here. Esme and Carlise won't even notice if we just duck out."

I nodded my head like a billion times; I just wanted to get out of here now. We slowly tiptoed backwards into the foyer. Emmett and I put on smiles and started waving our hands like we were the queen of England. We were almost there and about to make a run for the front door when the Esme called out, "Bella, why don't we get some pictures of you, Alice and Edward together?"

I turned my head to Emmett who just mouthed a long 'no'. My response with my eyes was like 'what can I do?' "Sure Esme. Sounds like a plan." Emmett got down on his knees begging me not to go and get my picture taken. He wrapped his arms around my legs like a 5 year old. It took Carlise, Eric, and Esme to get Emmett off of my legs.

Once being released I was pulled into Alice's arms. We posed and smiled; me and Alice were hugging and laughing while Edward just kind of was there in the background. I couldn't blame him considering his secret lady friend and his sister are just basically putting on a faux lesbian act for the camera.

"Shit," Alice yelled as she all of a sudden fell on the floor. Esme shot her probably the most horrible look I've ever seen. "I mean shoot, shoot, I said that word and not the other word! Shoot."

Edward was of course laughing his ass off. "Ali, need a little help there? I mean usually you can climb a mountain in 6 inch heels."

"Stuff it Edward. My heel fudging broke off!" Alice had such a loud voice that amplified over everyone for such a tiny girl.

"Alice! Calm down you own a billion pairs of shoes that will go with your dress." Rosalie calmed her down with some deep breathing after he slapped her with that memo.

Both of them jogged up the stairs to retrieve a new pair of shoes. Emmett was motioning me to come on but before I could move towards him Esme chimed in again, "Why don't we get pictures of Edward and Bella while we wait for Alice to get back?"

I felt all breath leave my body. Does Esme know? Were we that obvious when we arrived? Or does she simply not have enough pictures of her son and her daughter's roommate together? Either way my mouth clenched out an agreement before my mind could comprehend the situation.

Edward looked paler than usual while I went back into position by his side. "Bella we have enough pictures already. Just tell her stop and she will." He said to me in a muttered whisper so only I can hear.

"You seriously believe that? I swear your more naïve than a 13 year old." I snickered back. With that I finally let go of the pretense that we can't stand each other and just let myself be myself for a change. I smiled like I do when were alone together, like I would have in pictures if he was my date to the dance. I used my real smile, the ones only a few can bring out of me. I've only met three people in my life that could make it happen; Edward, the Ice cream Man, and my mother. Unlike the other pictures we took that night these were the ones that I didn't feel were posed. Once he wrapped his arm around my waist the smile just came out. I felt my happiness deep in my bones.

P A G E B R E A K | P A G E B R E A K | P A G E B R E A K | P A G E B R E A K | P A G E B R E A K

Dinner wasn't anything special. We sat, we ate, we drank (soda, I swear), and we talked. No dinner wasn't every interesting since my mind kept spacing in and out. I don't know why but I couldn't stop thinking about the speech I have to give in a month for the art show. I haven't given it a second thought since I learned about it. The truth is I don't know what I'm going to say.

"Bella," Emmett's booming voice took me out of the trance. We were at the hall where the dance is held in and music was playing heavily. Emmett and I were holding hands but it didn't feel awkward. It's like when you're 3 and your mom's best friend's son is the same age and you are slow dancing at a wedding together. "Dance with me."

I bit my glossed lip muttering, "Em, I don't dance." I meant it. The last time I danced with people around was when I was 6 at a dance recital. I was dressed like a bunny but with a puffy tutu and metal ears on a headband. But with his cute puppy dog face and eyes I was finally worn down. "Take me as you may."

He pulled me by my hand onto the dance floor. Dancing wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Apparently all you have to do now is bob your head to the beat and sway side to side, you got to love this generation. I was doing fine for about 5 or 6 songs, but then the music turned softer and slower. "Okay Em, we came, we danced, and we had fun. It can only be like 9:30, let's go catch a movie and make fun of the preteen guys trying to cup a feel of their girls." I pleaded knowing how he couldn't turn me down. That was one of our favorite activities to do.

Emmett looked over my shoulders and looked back at me. Following his gaze I landed on Rosalie and Edward slow dancing closely on the other side of the floor. "You really do love her don't you?" I knew that the subject of that girl was off limits but I had to know for sure.

He looked down at the ground before he took a deep breath and could look back at me. "I really do Bella. I do." This wasn't the cocky slightly annoying Emmett I've come to love. He was a seasick love fool and I needed to help him.

"Okay, I have an idea but you will owe me forever." I looked back at Rose knowing that nothing sets her off like some girl who is even talking to Edward. Alice and I both know that she still loves Em as much as he loves her. Okay well she has never actually said it but we can tell.

I took my shot when she was looking around for someone near our direction. Wrapping my arms around Emmett's neck I pulled his face down to my level and met his lips with mine. It wasn't a horrible kiss per say but it felt like I was kissing my brother. I'm sure that if Em and I could ever feel something more than friends then the kiss would have been around an 8.5 on the scale.

When we broke apart Emmett looked dumb struck. I mean it's not every day you get kissed spontaneously by one of your closest friends. But it seemed to work, out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward and Rosalie getting into a spat. I gave Em a giant smile and patted his arm, "Your welcome." And with that I walked away, but not before yelling over 'text me'. I granted myself one last look at Edward and Rosalie when I arrived at the exit. She was trying to pull him away from the public eye so they can talk privately. But he wasn't having it and decided to make a scene in the middle of the dance. I walked out so I couldn't see one of my friends heart get broken into two.

The night air was warm with cooler winds every now and then. The schools streetlamps were dimmed enough so you could make out almost all of the stars. I breathed in the air once and then started walking, walking away from my life, walking away from my friends, and walking into the pain that I've held back for so long. Step by step I felt another jolt of wretchedness, regret, envy, devotion, detestation, grief, and torture; just pure torture.

I felt hollow by the time I reached the lake. I couldn't do anything but just fall to the ground and lay there sobbing. In the semester I've been here I have managed to fuck up my life so much. I make an actual best friend and screw that up to no end by secretly dating her twin brother because I'm actually dating the one guy the other one can't stand and since I'm dating the one guy the other guy is dating his cousin's ex, who both in fact happen to still be in love with each other. So to make that point I just totally made out with the other guy's cousin at the dance so I could break up the other guy and his cousin's ex-girl. And to put the cherry on top his afternoon the one guy just proclaimed his love for me while dry heaving into a toilet even though I've just been playing him this whole time.

When I heard footsteps I didn't have to look up to tell who it was. I pulled myself up and wiped the probably the running mascara away from my eyes. I was finally able to bring myself to look at him in the eye after many deep breaths. He spoke first softly as if not to scare me, "Bella do you hate me?"

I felt shaken. "No. How could you ever think that?"

Edward loosened his tie and answered, "I don't know Bella. Maybe it's the fact that I feel like I'm being pulled along by you like it's a game. And everyone in your life is a part of it. You just take others feelings and manipulate them like they're nothing."

"You think that I wanted my life to turn out this way? Do you seriously believe that I would do any of these things on purpose? I'm nothing but a fool of fate, like everyone else it seems like!"

"Then tell me Bella! Tell me why I should keep playing this little game of ours. Tell me why I shouldn't I just leave right now and never speak to you again. Because I'm getting pretty sick of this! You think that Jasper and Rosalie are the only ones getting hurt? Well what about Emmett and Alice? She would never tell you this but she has been in love with Jasper for 2 years. Why do you think I hate him? He is hurting my sister more every day and you're hurting her too. What about yourself? Are you so blinded by what you are doing to others that you can't see that you're destroying yourself? And what about me Bella? Every day I have to share you with him is another day that I feel my heart just being cut into more and more pieces! Tell me why I shouldn't just walk away right now!"

"Because…because," the tears were slowly making their way down my cheeks and yet I didn't wipe them away.

He shook his head slightly in disbelief, "That's what I thought." Edward then turned around and started making his way away from me.

"Because, ugh, because… I love you… you dense, thick-headed, son of a bitch!" I shouted with all of the might left in me. He stopped suddenly and became stone. I continued, "No one else, just you. Jasper doesn't mean half as much to me as you do."

He turned to face me now; even in the dim moonlight I could see the indescribable look on his face. "Then be mine Izzy. Forget about Jasper and belong to me."

"I… I… I can't." I doubt he could still hear me though my tears now bur he needed to her me, "Because as much as I love you, Jasper loves me. I can't hurt him like you will hurt me when you turn away from me and walk away after I tell you this. I can't destroy him. I've been destroyed before so I can take it. You're going to leave me like my mother left me. Only it's going to hurt even more now since leaving is your decision. She was taken from me but you're going to take yourself from me. I can't do that to another person. I can't let him go Penny."

When I finished he walked away from me.

P A G E B R E A K | P A G E B R E A K | P A G E B R E A K | P A G E B R E A K | P A G E B R E A K

A/N: I know that you guys want to kill me for not updating. But I'm hoping to get this story finished this summer and then work on my others. But I might be more willing to write more if I get more comments ;D.

3 Cynthia.


	18. Another Heart Calls

My thumb was moving so fast I didn't even know what was showing on the channel before I passed it up for another. Last night was completely and utterly atrocious. I lost the one guy I did love because I can't tear down the other guy I don't particularly love in a romantic way. Once Edward left me at the lake I spent the greater part of the night and a good part of the early morning crying and yelling at myself and the random life surrounding me (rocks, frogs, trees, and such). I finally was able to shuffle myself back to the dorm around late 3 to early 4 a.m. I've spent the rest of the day lying in my bed, still in my dress and what is left of make-up and hair, flipping through the TV trying to find a movie or show without love or men in it.

I heard the door click as Alice entered with a mix of empathy, turmoil, and antagonism reflecting off her pastel face. I didn't know what side I was terrified of the most. The empathy side would try to get me into subtle girl talk and that gave me chills just thinking about it. You never know what can happen in those if I have learned nothing from Sex and the City. The turmoil side would bombard me with questions and try to give me advice on what she thinks is the right thing to do. She would probably approach me using a 'Good Cop, Bad Cop' sort of idea. The antagonism side would just yell at me for, well, everything and since I've seen Esme in action I doubt I want to hear what her spawn can do.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! What type of devil sperm did your mom inject herself with to make you?! How could you be so incompetent?! Are you going to try and hook-up with me next?! First Jasper, then Edward, and now Emmett! What the HELL!" Alice's yelling has made her face transition to a red color before my own eyes. She pinched the top of her nose in between her eyebrows trying to control herself. During this exercise she said much softer, "Bella. I don't get you sometimes. I think I know you one second and then the next you're, I don't know, making out with my brother on the floor or mysteriously heading to places and coming back at all hours or kissing Emmett and just walking away like nothing just happened."

Apparently she has chosen a combination between the empathy, turmoil, and antagonism. "Ali . . . how much do you know about last night and what occurred?" I wondered aloud to her.

"Everything, or mostly everything," She removed her hand from her face and took a seat on the desk. "I had Rose crying in my room to me all night. I was finally able to leave her to go and talk with Edward over lunch once she fell asleep! Oh and let me tell you something you are now top three on her list of people God can give a fatal ailment to. One being Bozo the clown, two being you, and three being Edward! But from being with Rose all night I didn't get the rest of what happened until lunch with Edward which all he told me was a very vague description of 'We had a dispute and she choose Jasper'. And now I'm here wanting your side of the story before I choose who to slap and shoot in the mother effin' face! "

"Okay fine Alice," I sat up straight on the bed. "I kissed Emmett to help him out because he told me that he loved her. Rose and Edward fought over it because Rose got jealous causing them to break-up which leaves her wide open for Em. After I kissed him I went to the lake to meet Edward like we planned but when he got there all he could do was yell at me. After a while of that he told me to break-up with Jasper because I told Edward I loved him and I said I couldn't dump Jasper because that would just destroy him and turn his life into hell like mine. But you see I don't let that side of me show. I'm always around here bubbly and smiley because I push the depressed side of me away or down at least. But I've come to the point that I can't just push my emotions back anymore and that just decided to overflow and pour out of me last night for some reason," The pillow in my hand was going to be really soft tonight with the amount of pressure I've been applying to it.

"Is that all Bella? Damn, your naïve! You think you can just not hurt anyone ever?! Well let me tell you something no one can accomplish that. Not even you. Bells you hurt many people last night to avoid just hurting one."

"Like you Alice?" I snapped.

"What?"

"Edward told me about how you are in love with Jasper last night when he gave me this exact same speech. Alice if you told me then I wouldn't have ever gone out with him."

Her eye grew wide with daze, "You never thought I wanted to? I tried so many times but you were always worried about your own shit. Like the night I fainted I said not to hurt him beyond repair because he's a good guy, I was hoping on telling you then but I never got the chance too because you were to preoccupied that I knew about you and Edward. But you see the thing is that you're not only hurting him anymore . . . you're _breaking_ him. You know that it is hard for me to watch sometimes. I see you and Jasper walking along hand and hand and he's just so engrossed in you but you have no clue, you are off in your Bella land or whatever. So I'm telling you this as a best friend, the best thing for you to do right now is just end things with him. Bella . . . when you do you'll stop hurting Jasper, Edward, yourself, and . . . you will stop hurting me." With that she slid off the desk and left me with only the sounds of Food Network in the room.

* * *

I became engrossed with my art for the next 2 months. I barley talked to anyone, I would only answer direct questions and even then only give the shortest answer required. In Chemistry I never looked to my left and always had my chair turned away and pulled as far as the table would allow. Thankfully since Banner and his wife seem to be involved in a very messy divorce right now he never gave any partner labs and would just show us Bill Nye the Science Guy videos.

Things with me and Jasper haven't been very secure. Of course he heard about how Em and I totally sucked face at the dance but when I explained that it was totally only for his' benefit Jasper seemed t o be somewhat tolerable with it. Still things weren't as sunshine and lollipops as it once was. We would meet for dinner once a week and he would do all the talking but it never really advanced from that level. And he also never brought up those 3 words, 8 letter again.

Since I only had one piece left to finish for the art show, I finished the Alice painting at Emmett's one night around 4 in the morning; I went searching through my unfinished portfolio to find something that I could finish in the two weeks until the show. I was almost dead set on a picture of Charlie in his boat on a lake fishing which was mostly completed when I found a sketch pad thrown under my bed. Flipping through it I landed on a picture that made my heart skip a beat. It was the drawling of Edward playing the piano at the concert hall that I found that one day in Chemistry. Turning it over in my hands I lightly traced the title of it with my fingers over and over again until the lead on the page was all smudgy; _Another Heart Calls. _

I knew right at that moment that this was the one I needed to finish for the show. With my newly found rush of adrenaline I grabbed the sketch pad, my bag, and my supplies and ran to the elevator like a bat out of hell. I couldn't go a slower pace even if I wanted to. This is the piece I had to finish. Not just for the art show but for me.

Once I got to the music building I stopped to catch my breath. But before I was breathing evenly I was pulling the door open and running up the stairs to get to the projection booth. It was the only way I could be there without him seeing me. I reached the door and turned the knob. "Damned," I muttered to myself still trying to turn it even though I knew it wasn't opening. In a moment of pure quick Nancy Drew/ Sherlock Holmes shit thinking I pulled my license out and pulled a bobby pin from my hair. It took a good 5 to 10 minutes before I heard the click of the lock and the door opened for me. I gave myself a secret smile pleased at myself as I closed the door behind me.

Carefully making my way over to the glass window I placed my bag softly on the desk so I didn't make any noise. But there he was. Sitting on his bench and moving his fingers gracefully over the keys. In almost the same exact position as the last time I watched him secretly. I had a good half an hour maybe before he stopped but that was enough for me. When he left I just sat in the booth putting the final touches on the picture. Replaying his movements and shapes almost perfectly it seems like in my mind.

I finished and shut the book with a snap, letting out a sigh from my shock. This is possibly a piece of my own art that I actually like the outcome of. I would never have believed that if I wasn't just looking at it. This was the first time in my life I actually felt like an artist.

* * *

**A/N: Kind of short I know but your wait will be worth it. Just trust me ;D. But look on the bright side, I UPDATED IN LESS THAN A WEEK. Now if you've been following then that's a BIG almost IMPOSSIBLE accomplishment for me.**

**Last chapter I got a TON of constructive criticism, which I LOVED, and I would like to thanks those who gave me their opinion of the story truthfully. You've really helped me understand what I need to change in my writing.**

**So again tell me what you liked, what you hated, what you think I should have changed, or if you're just pissed at something and you just need some sort of outlet to get the anger out then just leave a comment. **

**-Cynthia,,**


	19. Ceiling Tile Frustration

The art show is in 2 days and I must say that the pressure is getting to me. I've done nothing in the past 2 weeks except sleep, drink coffee, ditch class, and spend every minute I could in the art room. Mr. Mason doesn't care that I'm ditching all of my classes and hanging out in his room the entire day. We've grown very fond of each other, it's like he is the lovable Uncle that I never had.

I was practically jumping out of my pants in line at the coffee kiosk. Ugh, Kate is working today. She is unbelievably slow. It's like she doesn't grasp that people who drink coffee don't have all the time in the world; that's why the need the coffee darling. About half a century later it felt like it was finally my turn. "One grande latté no foam and one venti cinnamon macchiato and no whip cream on either. " I was shouting at the girl, I knew it; it's just that the biggest day in my life is on Saturday and its Thursday so I need my motivator and now.

I was looking around the campus waiting when I spotted the back of a familiar blonde. Kate gave me the coffee, at last, as I dropped the $7.50 on the cart and ran to catch her. "Rose!" I shouted once I was close enough for her to hear me. But apparently she 'didn't' hear me so I jumped up on the concrete border of a garden and jumped in front of her to cut her off.

Stopping in her tracks immediately she crossed her arms and spat, "Bella."

I let out a sigh, "Okay Rose I get that I'm probably not your favorite person in the world right now but I need to talk to you. So you can stand there and listen or you can walk away from me which will just cause me to try harder to get you to listen. The ball is in your court."

All she did in response was purse her lips which I took as a 'go ahead oh devil of my life'. "Okay . . . so about what happen at the dance a couple of months ago was purely for Emmett's benefit. I know that that isn't the thing you wanted to hear but see . . . you may be blind to how you still feel about him but I am not. I can tell that you love him even though you act like you don't. I was just trying to make a point to not just you but both of you. And I understand that I probably shouldn't have interfered because this is none of my business but I couldn't stand to see Em in that much pain over a girl that loves him back. So I know that you still hate me and I wasn't expecting to change that. I just felt like I owed you an explanation . . . and an apology. I'm sorry for everything I did to you Rosalie and I hope that one day we can be friends again." I gave her a small smile and walked away by way of the art room.

Once inside the familiar four walls I felt better about what I've just done. I knew that she needed to hear it as much as I needed to say it. Mr. Mason had a class of course so I placed his latté next to him and a freshman he was working with and went over to sit at the teacher's desk. I sat there drinking my macchiato and doodling in my sketch book. About half an hour later the doodle was complete and it was almost an exact replica of Rosalie's face earlier. Mr. Mason is who made me notice it because he was looking over my shoulder and spoke, "Looks like you have someone on your mind."

I dropped the pencil and rotated in the stool to face him, "Yeah. I took your advice and talked to Rosalie."

He nodded, "And I'm guessing it didn't go very well?" I tapped my nose twice with my pointer finger. "Okay," He grabbed another stool and brought it up to sit in, "Tell me about it."

"Well . . . I talked while she just kind of stood there. And I felt like even though I was talking to her she wasn't really listening. Do you know what I mean?"

Mr. Mason gave me a hearty laugh, "Bella I'm a high school teacher. I think I know what you mean."

"Then tell me what to do," I pleaded.

Shrugging his shoulders he answered, "I wish I could kiddo. All I ever did was made them clean up after class or gave them detention."

That got a small smile from me. "I just . . . ugh! I feel so frustrated all the time."

"Why don't you channel that frustration into your art?" Mr. Mason then stood up on his stool and grabbed the ceiling tile from above his head. "Here, instead of telling me about how you feel, show me."

He placed the ceiling tile in front of me and all I could do was sit here and stare at him. "You want me to paint a ceiling tile with my frustration."

"If you can give me 5 good reasons not to then you don't have to do it," He gave me that encouraging teacher smile.

I pursed my lips and proclaimed, "Challenge accepted."

In the end the ceiling tile was just a purpose for me to throw things at an object. But it didn't turn out to bad. It looked like one of those abstract paintings you see in those 4 star hotels nowadays. It does stand out on the ceiling now though. Through my rage I made something more unique than the rest of them. Sure it was just a bunch of red and black splats but it didn't make me feel better.

* * *

The package hit with a soft thud as it landed on my bed. I smacked my lips a couple of times staring at the white box as it mocked me; with its square white box-ness just staring up at me. I was called into Mr. Cullen's office today, or rather I walked into the dorm house and Mrs. Griffin was sitting in one of the sofas reading a 'Teen Vogue' waiting for me apparently so she can take me to Mr. Cullen's office. Basically I was dragged there, but not really because I felt obligated to follow her to the office.

Inside the office Mr. Cullen was on the phone so he just pointed me towards a box on his desk and motioned me to 'shoo'. I couldn't help but feel a little relived, I thought I was getting punished for skipping. But once I picked up the hefty white box I wished that that was the reason I was called in here. So there it now stares at me. A box full of invitations to the art show that was ordered for me to give to my friends . . . only I don't think I have any anymore. I had friends back in Forks but they're prom is that night so I told them to go on and have fun. But all I have here basically right now is Emmett.

Letting out a sigh I gave in and lifted open the lid. I picked up the first invitation and read it.

_You are invited to view an exclusive Art Show_

_At_

_St. Trinians School of the Arts_

_Featuring the work of our gifted students_

_And_

_5 Time Award Winning Artist_

_Isabella Swan_

_Please join us on_

_Saturday May 24 at 8:00 p.m._

_Semi-Formal Dress Required._

It was a little too cheesy looking for my taste. It was on like a wedding invitation type of stationary with lace and everything. But as I dumped the box of invites onto my bed it looked like Mr. Cullen gave me around 50 or so. Apparently he thinks I'm more popular than I am. There are only two people who I really wanted to go and one of them isn't talking to me and the other one is . . . unavailable. But if I can't have both I'd rather have at least one. I snatched up the invitation and scribbled the name on it.

In the elevator I was bouncing around. It was this new found adrenaline flowing through my body that controlled my body. When the doors slid open I ran out not caring if I pushed Jessica and Lauren out of the way. It didn't take me terribly long to find the building I've been there once or twice.

No one seemed completely shocked as I entered the dorm and waited for the elevator. The boys were too busy playing Halo or Call of Duty or whatever. The elevator ride was too long for my liking but of course the room has to be on the top floor. When I was released from the elevator I went onto my tip toes and I made my way down the hallway.

I stopped in front of my door and stood there for what seemed like forever. I knew he was behind his door I could hear him listening to music on his laptop. I lifted my hand as I was about to knock but I chickened out and just lightly laid an open palm on the door. Soon after taking some deep breaths I squatted down to the bottom of the door and slowly slid the invitation under it. And with that I booked down the hallway and into the guy's restroom.

**

* * *

A/N: Since I now have summer school I can't stay up to 2 every night writing but thankfully SS is only on Mondays to Thursdays. So for the rest of the story plan on reading a new chapter every Friday because I plan to stay up on Thursday night till 4 writing if I have to to get this story finished and out of my hair so I can work on either No One Needs to Know and then when that's finished a new story or Summer Hair = Forever Young. But I think that I'll probably do the first option because I'm not really into SH=FY as I was when I wrote the first chapter. I might get back to that though at sometime next year. But this new story idea is really getting me excited. I've had it tossing and turning in my head for the past year or so. So I finally got out my sidekick and wrote a note containing the story summary and every time I read it I break out in excited fits of giggles. There is love, drama, murder, and show tunes. That's all I'm going to leave you with. **

**I L O V E the people who sent me constructive criticism last chapter. It was brilliant and I feel like it is helping me become a better writer in the long run. So thanks again and KEEP IT UP!! I also know that this chapter was kind of boring but believe me your wait will be worth it. You have one more boring chapter like this then BAM. **

**Preview for next chapter: Bella POV ****and**** Edward POV**

**--Cynthia;; 33**


	20. Bellquiqui

EPOV (Edward's Point of View)

* * *

I hid the sweater under the bed as I heard my mother knock on the door. "Edward may I come in?" She asked a second time. I grabbed the stereo's remote and turned it off before I told her to come on in.

She opened the door carrying many different items. "Hey, I pick up your laptop in your dorm like you asked me too. But while I was packing up I hit something and your music started playing. So I probably lost your spot in your playlist or whatever." I loved how my Mom always apologized for things even when it doesn't matter.

"Its fine Mom, I probably wouldn't have picked up there anyway, you know me." She gave me her famously white smile and dropped the things on my bed. "Wow did you raid my room or what?"

She gave me a stern look as she sat at the foot of my bed. "So while I was in your room something was slid under the door for you . . . or at least I think it is for you." She took an envelope out of her pocket and flicked it at me.

I looked at the name on it 'Penny'. "Um, yeah it's me. It's just some nickname someone gave me." I was hoping she would skip around the subject.

"Okay well I also have something else for you. I know that you might not want to look at them because of how that night went but I think they look sensational." She pulled out another envelope from her pocket and pulled out a ton of photos, like if she was mugged and had these in her pocket she could knock out the guy with one smack to the head. "I know that it was months ago but you know how your father is, he can't get picture developed until he remembers them forever later." She laughed.

I gave a small smile to be polite. "You know Edward, I was looking through these in the car and I know that I'm not a teenager anymore and I don't understand everything that you've been through in the past few months and years but I must tell you that it looks like you really loved her. I can tell from your smile in these pictures."

Sitting up more I slightly shook my head, "Rosalie is a great girl Mom but I know that I was never in love with her."

She sighed, "I just want you to know that no matter how many times you listen to a song it doesn't replace the person that made the song special in the first place." I looked down at the floor, feeling more like an open book than ever before. "But when you do meet the one person that can make every song that you hear that special then you shouldn't just walk away from it but embrace it with every part of your soul."

And with that she stood up and walked out of the room. All she left on my bed was my laptop and one picture she left behind. I licked my lips and rolled my eyes at the upside down picture. I tried pacing around the room but after 15 minutes or so I caved in and flipped it over. Sinking to my bed I stared down at the photo. It was of me and Bella. She had her back to me and I was wrapping my hands around her waist. We both were looking at my Dad holding the camera with different smiles on our faces. But they were still almost exactly the same. We both had on the smile of a complete moron. I grabbed the stereo remote again and turned back on the voice of Scott Simmons, her favorite song.

* * *

BPOV (Bella's Point of View)

The sun shining through the window woke me up from my 2 maybe 3 hour sleep. I didn't fall asleep until the wee hours of the morning from all of the thoughts and noises in my head. I tried blaring my iPod to drown them out but it did nothing. I even did crunches in my bed to get myself tried enough. Once I decided to give up and just let my brain wonder that's when I passed out.

I attempted to fall back asleep after about 10 minutes of tossing and turning. But when I figured that that was not going to happen I made my way to a nice long hot shower. Welcoming the warmth that the water was providing me I was able to relax a bit. But still all that could run through my mind was tonight. This art show has possibly my entire future dependent on it. It will showcase all of my finished works from the past and my three new pieces. I also have to make a speech about my art career which I have no idea what to say. The only bit of comfort is that even though the art show is mostly about me I will be sharing the spotlight with the other artists here.

The sound of a knock upon the door startled me as I was carefully brushing my hair one piece at a time. Behind the door was an obvious 'still stays with their mother' type of guy in his mid-twenties. "I'm looking for an Isabella Swan?" He spoke with a dead robot voice.

"That's me," The way I answered him made it sound like a question. The guy picked up a white basket filled with sunflowers from the floor and basically drove them at into chest. With that he walked away down the hallway. "Got your diaper in a twist momma's boy?" I muttered under my breath while he became smaller and smaller.

I darted for the card as soon as the door was shut. It was a full sized greeting card in an envelope not a small tag that is attached to most flowers. I sank onto my bed as I read;

_Bella,_

_I am so proud to hear of all of your accomplishments. Your own art show? Damn kiddo. Your mother would have been so proud of you as well. Lucy and I have been missing you. You need to promise to come and visit us at some point if your new busy art schedule can fit us in. We wish that we could have been there but I've been busy at work and couldn't take any time off. But knowing you you're going to be fine. You've always been strong like that Bella even when you don't think you are. That's one of the things that I've always loved about you. Renée has always said that you would do things bigger than we could imagine. If only she could see how true her words were. I know that sometimes you feel that it is too painful for you to remember her. But if we don't then who will Bella? Keep hold of the things she told you and put them into every part of your life._

_Lucy picked out the sunflowers for you. She remembered how they are your favorite. She still has the silly drawling that you sent to her with the two of you in the sunflower heads. And every time someone comes over she has to take them to her room point at the picture and say, "That's me and my sister Bella. She drew it herself and everything." She loves you. It would just make her summer if you came to visit us for a week or two._

_You're going to go far kiddo. I can feel it in my bones._

_Lots of Love,_

_Phil and Lucy_

Inside the card was a picture of Lucy in a light green sun dress holding a sunflower. I smiled, she is only around 6 or 7 now and she just seems to keep on getting cuter and cuter. There was also a picture of Phil holding her and they smiled towards the camera in front of their house in Jacksonville. I missed them more than words could say. I am not sure that it is traditional to keep in touch with your ex-step father and the kid from his first marriage but I love them.

I re-read his card over and over again until it was embedded into my brain. It gave me a tiny bit of hope that I could get through tonight in one piece somehow.

Spending the greater part of the morning listening to calming music to help my nerves I wasn't very pleased when my phone started ringing at me. I pushed myself out of my trance as I leaned over to the end table to answer. "Hello?"

"Bella, it's your father. " I heard grunted from the phone.

I rolled my eyes. Like I didn't know that it was him from his voice. "Hey Dad. What's going on?"

"Well I was wondering if you had time to have a nice lunch with your Dad since I'm coming up for your show."

Suppressing a sigh I responded, "Sure Dad sounds great. Time and place por favor?"

"Olive Garden, 1:30?"

"O.G? Perfect, I'll see you then."

I was prepared to hang up the phone then but Charlie being Charlie he had to add in, "Maybe you can bring your boyfriend Jeremy."

"His name is Jasper Dad."

"Well whatever his name is bring him with you. I would like to meet him if you two are 'dating'." My father is the only person in the world that can turn a simple word like dating into a feeling like you needed to shower in power pressure acid water.

"Um, sure I'll see if he's free. So I'll see you at 1:30 Dad." We said quick goodbyes and hanged up.

Time slowly ticked by as I laid on the floor staring at my phone wondering if I should call him or if I should just tell my Dad that he was busy and that he could meet him tonight. Apparently the world answered for me because my phone started playing again. With a quick glance to the screen to make sure that it was someone I could stand at the moment I flicked it open.

"Bella Swan: artist thinking about turning mime."

"That the new catch phrase?" Jasper responded.

"I defiantly think that it has a chance. I just need to work on the presentation of it. I just feel like I can say it better and with more feeling."

"Oh I full heartily agree. It seems almost perfect you just need to nail the ending."

"So . . . I actually just got off the phone with my Dad and since he is coming up for tonight he wanted to know if I wanted to have lunch with him."

"And what is the catch?"

"He wanted to see if you could come with us. For some reason he wants to meet you."

"Well we are dating Bella. I think parents meet their offspring's love interest."

"This is the first I've heard about this. I always thought that love interests didn't meet the parents until the engagement or until the shotgun wedding."

"Bella will you please stop trying to act like you're the lonely abused artist from the ghetto that got knocked up at 13 or something?"

"Okay fine sorry. I just feel like the Bellqui-qui side of me is just waiting to explode."

He laughed at my ghetto name. "Make that up all by yourself?"

"No. My friend Jacob gave it to me when I was 14. It involved some cupcakes, baggy jeans, and a rhinestone trucker hat. But I won't bore you with the details."

"Very well then," He paused for a few seconds which made me feel kind of awkward. "Time and place?"

"Olive Garden, 1:30ish. Dress is cas. "

"Then I'll throw on my overalls and meet you there."

"Okay sound fine."

"Oh and please no Apple Bottom jeans, boots with the fur, oversize hoops, corn rolls, tight t-shirts with unfunny sayings or brand logos, or trucker hats."

"Well damn Jasper. You just eliminated my entire wardrobe and I don't think I have time to go back to the salon to get my rolls taken out. They might have to put in a weave."

"Bye Bella."

"Word to your mother home skillet dog biscuit."

* * *

Well the good part is that I don't have to worry about Charlie and Jasper getting along. I got to the O.G after both of them so by the time I was there they were just chatting away like they were Will and Grace only they were talking about sports and cars. I sat there and answered questions to be polite. Jasper knew that something was up with me by the way he was looking at me throughout lunch. But I guess wanting to make a good impression to Charlie he didn't pick on me. No being the gentleman he was he had to wait until we were back on campus, hand-in-hand, walking around to bombard me.

"What's up?" He nudged my torso with his elbow.

"What's up what's up?" I replied.

Jasper let out a short laugh but then got serious again, "No I don't want to hear you quote Sex Drive. I meant what was up with you at lunch. I thought it went pretty well."

"Oh it did. You and Charlie are like old frat brothers or something. No I was just thinking about tonight. You know big art show, humongous, could make or break my short career. But the good news is that I'm only in high school so I have plenty of time to choice another career path. Maybe a massage therapist or I can run and operate my own doggie spa or something."

He dropped my hand and cut off to the front of me. His eyes were smoldering into mine as he placed both of his hands on my shoulder. "Bella tonight is going to go great. You're a fantastic artist and I would think that any of the art colleges are shit for brains if they don't see it tonight. I believe in you and so does your dad. You can do this. I don't even want to hear you applying for a dog grooming license."

I sighed, "I know your right I just can't . . . can't . . . go through this in this state of being." I paused to smack my lips. "You know what? I'm just going to head back to my room and meditate or something to help calm me down."

"Okay. That might be best." He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and walked away in the other direction probably trying not to put me in a worsen state by saying the wrong thing.

I made my way back to my dorm at a steady but slow pace. I was totally prepared to lock myself in the bathroom with some candles or popery and do that humming shit when I heard, "BELLA!" And running towards me was no other than Rosalie Hale.

She was basically sprinting towards me. When she finally reached me she was bent over trying to catch her breath between words, "Bella . . . I need to . . . talk to . . . you."

"Okay well I'm right here so catch your breath and we can talk."

With a few deep breaths later, "Bella I was just in my room thinking about what you said to me 2 days ago and I've been running all over this place looking for you. And I forgive you. You are right."

"About?" I pursed.

"Everything. I do love him Bella but I screwed it up before. And I know that if I start being with him again I'm going to screw it up again but probably even bigger than before."

"But that's the point Rose. That's love. It's like what my . . . mom use to say 'Love isn't just about the hugs and kisses it's about hardship and fights and mistakes. A relationship without those isn't love at all it's only the illusion of it.'"

Her eyes grew in realization. "Your mom sounds wise."

"Yeah," I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear as I stammered, "Well I better go start getting ready."

"Right the art show. Alice up there waiting to play Bella Barbie?"

"Um no actually, she is at her house. We haven't really talked since the dance. I was just thinking about winging it."

"Oh no you don't Bella! I'm going to get you ready for this." Rosalie flashed me a pure 2,000 watts supermodel smile, a smile that told me that I was truly forgiven and we are going to be able to move on and be friends. I gave her a smile back as we went up to my room and got ready for my show.

* * *

**A/N: I PASSED SUMMER SCHOOL WITH AN A!!! So that means that I can actually finish this mother up. **

**That's all I can think of for now. But of course its 1 A.M and I'm wicked tired from 4 of July celebrations all day. So um,**

**Cynthia.**


	21. Carnival de Eduardo

"And now the girl of the moment, Ladies and gentlemen the one and only Isabella Swan."

I heard my name and the applause but I was too busy focusing on not sending up that sweet and sour shrimp to move. Why am I even here? How did I end up here? I never thought I had much talent to begin with. There should be another girl standing here not me.

"Bella move." I felt Rose pushing me towards the small stage where Mr. Cullen stood.

I made a 180 to face her. "Rose I can't do this. I . . . I . . . my . . . please," I begged.

She sighed, "Bella listen to me. You look hot as hell. You are confident and you deserve what you're about to get. You can do this because I'm going to be in that audience. Focus on me and you can do this. We can get through this."

I closed my eyes knowing that she was right. She produced a miracle. I wore the cocktail dress that Alice bought for me. It is nice and simple. The top portion is black and after the baby doll cut it flowed in an off-white skirt with mod flowers on it. Rosalie decided to add my favorite red knit beret that hung off the back of my head over all the loose curls she made. I tried on every pair of heels that Rosalie owns before she finally let me wear my favorite low top faded red converses. I felt like me in this outfit and that gave me a bit of confidence.

"Isabella Swan everybody," Mr. Cullen repeated again into the microphone.

Rosalie gave me a quick hug and pushed me onto the stage with a hushed good luck. When I appeared on the stage the audience's applause erupted. I gave a small uncomfortable smile as I made my way over to the microphone podium. I could feel the hot lights and the hundreds of eyes following me. Mr. Cullen took my hand into a handshake once I reached my destination. He left me then. Alone and naked on the stage.

Inhaling I turned to the microphone to face my audience. "Hello," I spoke but the microphone only gave feedback. "Um hello," I tried again. It was impossible to find anyone person in the crowd there were too many people. "Well thank you all for coming to this art show. Um . . . I'm very . . . excited to show off not only mine . . . but many of my fellow students work and I hope you enjoy them." I was stammering like an idiot, I knew it. I could feel the drops of sweat trickle down the back of my neck.

I scanned the crowd over and over again until I found a familiar face. It was Charlie and next to him was Jasper. They both had on the same supportive smile. "Art isn't just random splatters of paint on a canvas . . . or a slab of mud molded into a round thing to put flowers in. It's more than that. It's a means of escaping the world even if only for a few minutes and making it the way you want it to be or even just a way to let go of yourself if you can't understand life." My eyes darted to the entrance which just opened. Edward was leaning right next to it against the wall staring back at me. "That's how I first got into art. Trying to escape."

My eyes never left Edward as I spoke. "It was about 4 or 3 years ago. I was living in Jacksonville with my mother Renée, her husband Phil, and his daughter Lucy. It was eighth grade, in Mr. Michaels' Algebra 1 class, 2:17 p.m., on Thursday, March 16th. I was sitting here copying notes from the board when there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Kelp the guidance counselor asked to talk to me in the hallway. I thought she wanted to talk to me about my lack of extracurricular activities. I was wrong. It was in the hallway of Jacksonville Junior High filled with tacky school spirit posters and ugly peeling yellow lockers that I first learned that my mother was dead. She was on her way back to work after having lunch with Phil when a car cut her off and she drove into a pole. The E. pronounced her dead on site. I basically died with her. I was sent back to my Dad's in Forks, Washington after I finished up the school year. That was probally the worst summer of both Dad's and my existence. I was a zombie for lack of a better term. My mother was my best friend and without her I felt like I couldn't breathe none the less face the world and start over in a new place.

"It was a couple of weeks later that Phil sent me a few packages. They were filled with things from my mother. Things she attempted to do and never finished. That was Renée for you, always had to try something at least once. Near the bottom of one of them was a gray box. I opened it and inside was a silver anklet with a few little charms . . . a B, some stars, a crown, and this big heart. On the back of the heart it had an inscription. '_To my Bella on her 14__th__ birthday; Live life to the fullest. Laugh whenever you can. Love without restrictions. Take chances. And be Bella.'" _I repeated the inscription from heart and I reached into my shoe and pulled out the very same anklet. "My mother wasn't one for waiting. So it never surprised me that she had my 14th birthday present picked out and ready 6 months before my actually birthday. I take this anklet with me everywhere I go even though it doesn't fit on my ankle anymore. It makes me feel like she here with me wherever I go.

"Under the box with the anklet was a canvas that she half finished before she decided that deep sea fishing was her new passion. I found her set of paints in another package and I finished her painting. For the first time in months I felt something. That is how this whole art thing started. After that my art teacher sent in some of my drawings into national contests and I would win. Those are how I ended up here at St. Trinians. And I've experienced so many new things at this school.

"Have you ever felt like this is the place where you're supposed to be? That's how I've felt about this school ever since my first day here. When I met my roommate . . . my best friend." I looked towards Alice sitting with her mother. "When I met the greatest date to any dance _ever_ . . . my big brother." Emmett gave me a huge smile as I found him next to Rosalie. "When I met one of the single most beautiful girls in this world . . . my other best friend." I smiled back at her and Emmett as he wrapped his arms around her. "When I met my personal savior . . . my first friend here." I turned back to Jasper. "And when I met a boy . . . playing guitar on the stone wall as I first pulled up." I slowly peeled my eyes back to Edward. "It's hard . . . I . . . I . . . my . . . Jasper . . . we need to break up."

I didn't realize that the words slipped out of my mouth until the audience became even more still as a hushed shock ran over them. My eyes never once looked away from Edward, "You see I haven't been completely honest with not only you but myself. I've been pulling you along on a string because I didn't want to lose you as a friend Jasper but the truth is that I've never been in love with you more than like I would love a brother. But the way you look at me it makes me feel like . . . I don't know . . . like I can never do anything wrong and your blinded by that illusion . . . that I'm perfect. I am in love but I'm just not in love with you. It has always been Edward and I haven't realized that until now."

Taking my eyes off of Edward's still face I looked down at my feet. "Um . . . sorry about that. I . . . it just needed to be said. All of it and not just the last part. Um enjoy the art." I didn't look back up as I walked away from the stage and out the back door into the cool April night.

I didn't stop until I reached the fountain. Near it stood a bunch of Goth kids in the drama department and I've never been so excited to see them. "I _need _a cigarette." None of them seemed to disagree as they all seemed to hold one out to me. I got a light from a guy with orange hair and walked away. It was only about a few minutes later that someone found me and walked up from behind me.

"I didn't know that you smoked." Alice's voice asked from beside me.

I took another drag before I answered, "I don't. I haven't smoked since freshman year."

"Well there is always something to learn about someone."

"Cut the bullshit Alice. How much of an ass did I make of myself back there?"

"On a scale?"

"1 to 100."

"105."

"You know I want to say that I'm sorry for what I said in there and that mini mind controlling aliens just took over my body for 10 minutes but I can't bring myself to it. "

"I know. Bella it needed to be said. It couldn't go on for another day without being said."

I flicked the remaining tiny bunt of the cigarette onto the ground and stomped it out turning myself to face her. "Did you see your painting?" I asked hoping to change the subject.

A smile grew upon her face. "Yes. It is the greatest thing you could have ever done for me." And with that I knew I was forgiven.

"What am I going to do?"

"Take it one day at a time. And you don't have to do it alone. I will be there for you."

"Alice isn't the only one." A voice called from behind me.

I turned around to see Jasper walking towards me with his hands in his pockets. "Jasper . . . look I'm sorry about the personal humiliation I just put you through –"

"Don't." He looked at me straight on. "I kind of have always known. I just couldn't bring myself to believe it. The way that you couldn't look me in the eyes went I would tell you how I felt. The way that you were always so hesitant whenever I would kiss you. You were right up there. I was blinded by the thought that I was in love with you that I never noticed that I wasn't really. But after I saw that picture of Cullen playing the piano it just clicked. Don't get me wrong I'm pissed as hell. But I still want you in my life. Look I know that people always say this but maybe after I cool down we can be friends."

My lungs filled in with air in shock, "Of course. Jasper that's exactly what I would like. And hey maybe if we are both 40 and single we can get married."

"Bella I would love to be your back up husband." With a smile he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. Then he took off without another word.

Once he was out of sight Alice broke the silence, "Well that's one down. What about the other one?"

"I seriously have no fucking clue. I just can't walk up to him and be all 'hey hot stuff so I dumped the extra baggage so now I'm ready to take a ride on Carnival de Eduardo.'"

"Well if you're not going to say that then what will you say."

"I don't know. So . . . what's your plan for Jasper? Because I give you full permission to blow his brains with your awesomeness. Maybe you can do the whole 'I see that your heart is broken and it just so happens I have a glue gun . . . in my bedroom' approach."

"I'm going to have to say no to that idea. I'm just going to see what happens. I'll just start as his friend and we can see how that will evolve. But stop changing the subject. What are _you _going to do?"

"Alice there is nothing _to _do. He is probably disgusted about the thought of me since I totally just made a shit face of myself in there. You should have seen his face as I was talking he showed no emotion. It's like he was turned into that robot kid from that movie 'A.I' that spent 300 years underwater staring at the Blue Fairy from Pinocchio."

"You are utterly ridiculous." He spoke as he appeared from the side of me and pulled my face to his.

* * *

**A/N: Yay? Nay? A little of both? A lot of both?**

**I HATE the whole Jasper and Bella post speech conversation. It makes me want to gag. But I felt like I needed to lighten the mood a bit and end them in a good note.**

**Anyway, next chapter is the epilogue and then that's it. Might work on other stories or just forget about them and create brand new one. Wait and see sort of deal.**

**Cynthia.**


	22. Epilogue

As the cascade of blue and white fell upon me, I was pulled out of my deep thought. My now former classmates dispersed around me running in to the arms of their loved ones while I tossed my own graduation cap up in the air, alone. There, now I'm officially graduated.

Smiling in disbelief I quickly began scanning the huge crowd for any sign of my family. When I couldn't get a good look through the sea of people I stepped on to one of the folding chairs to get a bird's eye. Again, a ton of people but not any of my people. Dismounting my makeshift stepping stool I started walking around aimlessly just trying to find a familiar face. After about 30 "excuse me's" from bumping into people I finally caught glimpse of Charlie talking with Phil and Lucy near the back, separate from everyone else. That's my socially awkward family.

I set my sights on them and started heading over. Lucy spotted me and started waving me over but before I could wave back a pair of strong warm arms wrapped around my waist stopping me in my tracks.

"Congratulations," was whispered into my ear from my favorite velvety voice.

I immediately fell back into his chest and smiled. I laid my head back so it was resting on his shoulder and whispered, "Congratulations back." Edward gave me a crooked grin and leaned in to graze his lips with mine. But I was pulled out of his arms and into a bone crushing hug from Emmett before our lips fully contacted.

Emmett boomed,"We made it Jelly Belly!" as he twirled me around in his hug.

"Way to cock block Emmett," Edward chuckled as Emmett put me down.

Emmett laughed, "Please. There's plenty of time for that in college! UCLA SANTA BARBRA HERE WE COME!"

"Is he going on about college again?" Rosalie laughed as she joined us.

"Oh come on Rosie, it is all just going to be so perfect. You, Bella, and Alice sharing a dorm with me, Edward, and Jasper in another just a couple of floors up! This is going to be legendary!" Emmett said as he pulled Rosalie into his arms and kissed her while smiling.

Its amazing how everything has worked out in just a little over a year since the art show. Rosalie and Emmett got back together at the beginning of senior year after being in constant communication that entire summer. The first day of school, while Rose was helping me move back into my dorm, they saw each other across the way, ran to each other, and started making out instantly. Alice and I were witnessed to the whole thing. It would have been cute if she hadn't broken my favorite lamp when she dropped the box she was holding when Emmett came into view. Edward and I have been seeing each other since the night of the art show. We've had our differences but we've never been happier.

"Speaking of Alice and Jasper, where are they?" Edward asked as he grabbed hold of my hand.

Rosalie snickered, "Hopefully declaring their undying love to each other already."

We all laughed. Jasper and I made good on our promise and after a period of time became friends again. And once Jasper was back into my life he was in everyone's. Edward and Jasper have actually become the best of friends once we all started hanging out together. Alice and Jasper have basically been eye fucking one another since Christmas but they've never acted on it. Its been driving all of us crazy and when I would confront either of them about it they would just change the subject.

"BELLA! BELLA!" a little voice yelled to me.

"Lucy!" I smiled as she ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I let go of Edward's hand and hugged her with all my might. "Oh I've missed you kid."

Lucy pulled away and smiled at me, "Please Bella I'm not a kid. I'm almost 9."

"Of course you aren't, what was I thinking?" I laughed. "You've gotten so big since this summer! You've grown . . . what? . . . 2 feet!" Lucy giggled at my comment. "You remember Edward right? He came with me to visit you guys."

Lucy looked over at Edward and shyly looked back away, "Hi Edward."

I smiled, Lucy has such a crush on Edward. In Florida when Lucy and I were in her bed she told me that she was going to marry Edward one day and have her first kiss with him. It was to cute for words, I swear.

"Hello my dear Lucy," Edward flashed her a crooked grin and Lucy blushed blood red.

I laughed, "Lucy these are my friends Emmett and Rosalie. Guys this is my little sister."

Lucy peered at them and smirked at them, "You guys are pretty together."

Emmett winked at Lucy and smiled,"See Rose she thinks we're going to make pretty babies one day."

"Better be way far in the future mister." Rose said as she smacked his arm.

Lucy turned back towards me and motioned for me to stoop down so she could whisper to me, "Bella, are they in love?"

"Most definitely." I whispered back with a wink.

"There you two are." I heard Edward say. I looked up to see Alice and Jasper finally walking towards us. Hand in hand and looking disheveled.

"Let me guess what you guys have been up to . . ." I joked as I wiped some lipstick off of Jasper's face.

Jasper stuck his middle finger up and Alice stuck her tongue out at all of us before turning her attention to my little sister. "I'd know who you were any day. You're Lucy. Oh you're cuter than your pictures!" she cooed. Lucy gave her an uncomfortable smile causing everyone to laugh.

"Bella, Daddy and Charlie sent me to get you so we can go out to eat," Lucy said.

"Oh okay, let me just say goodbye," I responded. I gave everyone a hug and said one last round of congratulations to Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. When I reached Edward I gave him a sweet chaste kiss and smiled, "I love you."

Flashing me a huge grin he said, "I love hearing you say that."

I gave him a puzzling look,"And . . . nothing to say to me back?"

He paused for a few moments in fake thought until saying, "Nope." I shook my head and turned away to leave but was pulled back in to his arms. "Of course, I love you." We smiled and he kissed me one more time.

"Awww, how disgusting." The entire group minus Lucy retorted. It was our classic signature whenever one of the couples went overboard.

I laughed, "I'll see you guys tonight at the party." I grabbed Lucy's outstretched hand and we walked toward our father's.

In just 3 months I'll be off to college with my best friends and the love of my life. I'm on a full ride art scholarship and I'm up for another couple of art awards. Its weird to think that this is my life. But I wouldn't trade it for anything.

* * *

**I'm not going to give you any excuses for why I haven't updated cause believe me they aren't good. I have been getting back into fanfiction and I've been feeling guilty about not finishing this story. So here I am with my ending.**

**I'd like to get back into writing and start with a new story and forget about the ones I started but never finished. I have an idea that is fully developed and I have an outline written out so I won't deviate or anything like I did with this story. I'm really excited about it and I'm going to write maybe half of it or so first before posting so I won't let you guys hanging like I did with St. Trinians.**

**I hope I've made somebody's day with finally updating?. And I hope that my new story, "Covering the Blaze" will be as loved as this one if not more and I hope that you guys will read it and support it mostly.**

**-Cynthia :)?**


End file.
